


Please, Alpha

by artanis_aman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, But AU specific, But a really soft kind of incest?, Dark Derek Hale, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Incest, Just smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Exam, Pregnancy Kink, Seriously Derek is not warm and fuzzy, Smut, Sounding, The kinky kind, This is really REALLY perverted, Underage Sex, You Have Been Warned, omegas are property, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artanis_aman/pseuds/artanis_aman
Summary: Stiles bites his lip against the fluttering of his heart.  He can hear Derek opening his window, and he knows he's just waited for Stiles's dad to head to work.He's alone in the house and Derek can do whatever he wants to Stiles now.Stiles makes a little star in pencil next the the problem set he is working on.  He'll have to finish in the morning. He never feels up to anything after Derek...uses him.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So...I’m trying to finish my other WIP and this dirty, dark, perverted story just happened. I’m serious. It just happened. I make no apologies.

Stiles bites his lip against the fluttering of his heart. He can hear Derek opening his window and he knows he's just waited for Stiles's dad to head to work. 

He's alone in the house and Derek can do whatever he wants to Stiles now.

Stiles makes a little star in pencil next the the problem set he was working on. He'll have to finish in the morning. He never feels up to anything after Derek...uses him.

"Alpha." Stiles whispers. He keeps his eyes down, but his leg is bouncing slightly under his desk. 

Derek is quiet--he's always been a guy of few words. 

_The first time they did this--the first time Derek demanded this of Stiles—was right after Stiles rear ended Derek's Camaro. He didn't want to get in trouble with his dad or Derek's mom and started babbling on about paying for it, or working for it, or anything so that Derek wouldn't turn him in, because he hadn't been looking but it was an accident and he was sorry. Even then, Derek just told him to come to his loft the next night and they'd discuss it._

__

_That was the first time. Derek told him to turn around on the couch, with his elbows over the back. He unbuckled Stiles's jeans from behind, pushed them down over his pale kinny thighs. He barely said anything then either. He just told Stiles that if he wanted him to forget about the Camaro incident that he'd stay quiet and let Derek "work". That time, all Derek did was touch him, stroke over the globes of his ass, cup his mostly-soft cock, thumb his sensitive neck. He ran his thumbs over Stiles's rim, pressed the pad of his thumb against it. Stiles's rim moistened, a natural reaction to the alpha and Stiles felt his face go hot with shame._

_Derek said, "pretty cunt" more to himself and kept passing his thumb from Stiles's hole to the seam of his balls. He got Stiles hard by the end, and made Stiles jack himself off while Derek watched from behind._

_Stiles really thought that his debt or whatever was paid. He intended to avoid the leather clad alpha at all costs and repress the memory of feeling him touching his sensitive rim. But then, just 4 days later, he showed up at Stiles's house after his dad left for the overnight shift._

Derek pulls his jacket off and hangs it on the chair Stiles is sitting in. He does this a lot. Silently undresses right in front of Stiles. Like he's daring Stiles to look, turn away, say something. Stiles keeps his head down--but he catalogues Derek's movements out of the corner of his eye. Derek pulls his t-shift off next and lays it atop his jacket. He kicks his boots off. 

Stiles hates that he is half hard in his own jeans. He's convinced it's a psychological response to Derek forcing orgasms out of him against his will. 

Derek leaves his jeans on and sits on Stiles's bed. 

Stiles hears him breath out and spread his legs before saying, "Stand up and get naked."

Stiles nods shakily. He doesn't like to look at Derek--it makes his participation in this... whatever this is.... too real. He focuses on his clothes, tries not to linger. In the beginning, he tried to tell Derek off and all Derek did was smirk and ask, "Do you understand how quickly I can get your father fired?"

Stiles keeps his mouth shut now. He feels so ashamed about how, by the time he stands in front of Derek, his own dick is mostly hard. 

Derek reaches out and rests his hands on Stiles's hips, strokes over his hipbones. With his pointer finger, he traces the underside of Stiles's dick and chuckles when it twitches. Stiles's head sinks--it's so wrong, so wrong, but whenever they do this, Derek makes sure that Stiles feels good. Even when he's making Stiles do something he isn't quite ready for--Stiles always comes and that... it’s so fucked up. 

Derek pulls him and maneuvers his body so that Stiles is straddling Derek's hips. Derek is tall enough that his back is leaning against the wall but his legs are still planted on the wood floor. It means Stiles' shins are fully supported and he doesn't have a hard time balancing his hands on his ankles when Derek makes him. It shoves his hips forward, making his cock open and vulnerable between them. 

"Look at me." Derek demands.

When Stiles looks up, Derek is smiling. He looks so relaxed in Stiles's twin bed. He runs his hands along Stiles's thighs. Stiles hates that he shivers, hates his body for liking what Derek does to him. 

Derek reaches between Stiles's stretched thighs. His palm nudges Stiles's balls on its way to his leaking hole. He can feel that he's wet.

Derek grins broadly when he strokes his two fingers over Stiles's entrance. He shoves his fingers in forcefully and Stiles bites his lip. 

Ever since that first time, Derek gives him pain with pleasure. 

"Soaked little cunt." Derek comments. His palm is almost cupping his balls and its enough sensation that Stiles moans. 

"There's the slut." Derek sounds satisfied. He loves when Stiles makes noise. Derek gets three fingers inside Stiles before he's ready. The stretch burns and Stiles whimpers. He lifts his hips as much as he can to get away from the sensation but Derek follows him. 

"Better take it." Derek says, his fingers twisting harshly, "My cock is bigger than these fingers. And this is all the prep you're getting."

Stiles gasps, "No." Stiles knew that Derek would want that sooner or later. But Stiles hasn't even had his fist heat, has never had anything more than Derek's fingers in his ass. His body hasn't matured enough to take an alpha cock. "Alpha, please I'm not ready." 

Derek's eyes are hard when he answers, "Shhh. Your pussy wants it."

Stiles shakes his head adamantly, "I, I can't."

"You will." Derek takes out his fingers and grabs Siles's hips. Stiles can feel the streak of damp where Derek’s wet fingers grab him. He shoves him onto the bed and stands, watching Stiles as he scrambles to bring his knees to his chest.

Derek takes of his belt slowly, making Stiles listen to the hiss of the leather, the pop of the button on his black jeans. Derek takes his underwear off with his jeans, slowly kicking the pile out of his way. 

His cock is full--long and thick. Stiles blinks back tears. 

Derek pads closer to the bed, until the tops of his knees brush the sheets. 

"You know what to do." He grunts.

Stiles thinks maybe if he sucks Derek just the way he taught him, he'll forget about his plans and just come down Stiles's throat. He's been satisfied with that before and Stiles thinks he knows exactly the way Derek likes getting sucked best. 

Stiles scoots forward so that he's sitting at the edge of the bed. He knows from past experience that sitting on his knees puts him too high for Derek to comfortably fuck his throat. He expects Derek's hands in his hair, grown out now because Derek wants something to grip when they do this. 

Stiles starts with Derek's balls, he licks and sucks them eagerly. Enthusiasm is something Derek demands--if Stiles is too hesitant, Derek will smack his face or squeeze his dick painfully. Stiles lets Derek's hand in his hair guide him. He pulls Stiles's head to bring his mouth where he wants it. 

Sooner than usual, Derek pushes the head of his cock between Stiles's lips. Stiles swirls his tongue and slurps and suckles the head. He keeps his hands on his thighs. 

"Whore mouth." Derek grunts and pulls out his dick to rub it over Stiles's lips, smearing his precome right under Stiles's nose. When he pushes back in, he thrusts deeper than Stiles is anticipating. With Derek's hand in his hair, Stiles can't pull back. He chokes and his eyes water and Derek holds himself there for a few long seconds before pulling back so that Stiles can gulp for air.

Stiles coughs and sucks in as much air as he can because way too soon, Derek shoves his cock back inside, pushing until he's settled down Stiles's throat. It took weeks for Stiles to be able to do this without choking. Weeks that Derek would keep him on his knees with clamps on his nipples, tugging so painfully on the chain when Stiles would mess up. 

Now, he sucks Derek perfectly. 

The sound of Derek fucking his throat is loud in Stiles's ears. He has to slurp and swallow and gasp for air so that Derek's cock can fit inside. His eyes always tear up and Stiles hates that too because he thinks that's what Derek likes most. 

Derek pulls out of Stiles's mouth just as abruptly as he shoved in--leaving Stiles swaying. His lips feel tight and sore from being stretched and his throat aches. But he'd rather have Derek fuck the voice out of him than do what he has planned. 

Stiles tries again, "Please alpha, I, I don't want to."

"Yes you do." Derek denies. "I'm going to show you how much you want to."

Stiles shakes his head but knows enough to not fight when Derek flips him on his belly. He pulls his ass up in the air and presses between Stiles's shoulder blades until his forehead presses against the mattress between his forearms. Stiles stifles a sob. 

He feels Derek kneel behind him, mattress dipping with his weight. His large hands run up and down Stiles's sides, under so that they pass his sensitive nipples, back down so that they hold his hips. 

Then Stiles feels it--the soft drag of Derek's cock head against his rim. Derek must be holding his cock and running it back and forth over Stiles's sensitive hole. He does it for a while. Just rubbing the tip against Stiles, even over the seam of his balls, even slotting his hips right up against Stiles so that his thick cock slides under Stiles's cock.

Stiles quivers and moans but he doesn't push back against Derek. He won't. 

Derek rolls his hips like this, cocks and thighs touching. He drapes his body over Stiles, getting his mouth close to Stiles's ear.

He's mimicking a fucking motion when he says, "You’re soaked."

Stiles shakes his head. He knows it's true, but doesn't want to believe it. His body is a terrible traitor and Derek knows exactly how to bring it to life. 

When Derek straightens up, Stiles grips his comforter. He can feel Derek's energy shifting, becoming more focused. He did this the first time he paddled Stiles's ass. 

He doesn't give Stiles any warning when he pushes in. The stretch burns so much that Stiles wonders if Derek will tear him and make him bleed. He can't help whining, little broken off high noises because although Derek is going slow, he isn't stopping. 

"Tight little virgin cunt." He moans and rubs his hands over Stiles's ass. "Your hole is red. Does it hurt?"

Stiles can barely think, let alone answer. But Derek reaches up, which pushes his cock in deeper, and twists Stiles's sensitive nipple. 

"Answer me." He demands. 

"Yes, alpha, please it hurts. It hurts." Stiles wails, body shaking. 

Derek settles back, his cock pushing in and in and in. "Good." He answers. 

Miraculously, Stiles doesn't pass out before Derek slides all the way in. Stiles feels the brush of Derek's thighs and realizes that he did it, his body took Derek inside. The pain is a deep ache and all Stiles wants is Derek to pull out. 

He was never a lucky person, but ever since that day in September when he was too busy texting Scott to pay attention to the car in front of him, his luck has run clean out. 

Derek pulls back slowly until just the tip is inside and then pushes back deep and hard. Stiles screams. Derek does it again. Slow pulls and hard pushes. Out and slamming in. The pain dulls in and out too so that Stiles notices weird things, like the way Derek feels almost in his stomach or that every time Derek pushes in it's almost like he pushes noise out of Stiles's throat. 

Derek's hands start wondering until they pass over Stiles's limp cock. 

Derek tisks and cups it, massaging it expertly. 

"Please Alpha, don't." Stiles begs. He doesn't want to enjoy this, he wants to hate this, every second of it. 

Derek doesn't answer, but he does release Stiles's small cock. Instead he angles his hips and on the next stroke Stiles wails. Derek does it again and again, abusing his prostate with direct stimulation that makes Stiles's body shake. 

"Stop, please, please." Stiles pleads. His prostate is sensitive. Derek discovered it while fingering Stiles the first time. Stiles came within seconds, unable to handle the painful pleasure of hard prostate stimulation. Derek uses that knowledge wisely--knowing that he can finger Stiles cruelly in multiple ways. 

Derek doesn't stop. 

He pummels Stiles's prostate with short hard jabs making the pleasure build and build and build until Stiles’s cock jerks with his orgasm. It's a bright wash of pleasure that is so strong it's painful. Stiles's back arches and he knows he's sobbing or screaming or something. He can barely breathe. His hole aches sharply. 

"Greedy little cunt. Made for fucking." Derek comments, voice deep and raspy. 

Stiles's entire body sags, feeling as though it is hanging from his ass on Derek's cock. Derek pulls out slowly--sending sparks of pain through Stiles's body. He whimpers when his lower half hits the mattress. He can feel how open his hole is--his rim already pulsing sore. For one moment, he thinks Derek is done. Thinks he'll jack himself off on Stiles like he has so many times before. 

He should have known better. 

Instead, Derek turns him onto his back and pushes his knees down and up. Stiles's body is loose and defeated and he doesn't even have the energy to brace himself when Derek draws Stiles's slim hips onto his lap and pushes his large cock back in. 

"Alpha." Stiles whimpers. It hurts something mean now--with his body thrumming and sore. But, it doesn't sting or burn the way it did at first. Derek fucks him hard--his whole body pushes up the mattress at the force. Derek is smiling, eyes filled with hunger and lust. He watches Stiles's body, his face, but mostly where their bodies connect. 

"You’re leaking everywhere." Derek says, canines glinting in Stiles's bedroom light. 

After his powerful orgasm, Stiles is certain he's right. Before Derek, when Stiles would touch himself, he'd always put a towel down because he'd gush after he came. Even if he didn't touch his ass at all. 

"Next time," Derek says between grunts, "I'm going to spank you first."

Stiles shudders at the thought. Derek chuckles. He slows for a second and switches his grip. Stiles is too dazed to lift his head but feels Derek's fingers close to wear they are joined. When he blinks up, he realizes that Derek has swiped some of Stiles's excess juices and is sucking them from his fingers. Stiles thought he was ashamed before, but this is worse. Derek is tasting the evidence of how much Stiles's body enjoys the abuse. Derek's smiling as he lowers himself over Stiles. When he kisses Stiles--he does it forcefully, biting. Stiles can taste himself on Derek's lips, can feel him rolling his hips so that his cock stays pumping deep inside. 

"One day," Derek says as his hips begin to piston frantically, "I'm going to breed your little omega pussy." 

Then, he groans deep and low and Stiles feels his hole stretch and stretch and stretch. He knows he tries to scream, but thinks it turns silent into a sharp intake of breath. It feels like a fist being jammed along Stile's sensitive rim. He knows it's Derek knot, huge and impossible. 

Derek says, "Such a tight pre-heat cunt. Gonna have to force it in."

And everything goes black after that. 

When he comes back to consciousness, his cheek is pressed on Derek's shoulder. Derek's hands are squeezing and unsqueezing his ass and.... and, Derek is locked inside him, stretching him painfully wide. Stiles's whole body hurts. 

As he gathers his bearings, he realizes that Derek is leaning with his back against the headboard and Stiles is on his lap. 

Stiles makes a soft noise as he shifts--it pulls at his rim and it stings. 

"Shhh." Derek responds

"How long have we--?" Stiles's voice is raw and his body feels so weak.

"15 minutes." Derek answers, "Your pre-heat cunt can't milk my knot yet. Might be a while." After an omega goes into heat, their body changes to accept an alpha's knot. The most important change, is the body's ability to milk the knot so that partners don't have to be tied for more than 10 or 15 minutes. It was one of Stiles's biggest fears when Derek had said he wanted this. Stiles has read that sometimes an omega who is knotted before their first heat will be knotted for so long that their fluids will dry up while waiting for the knot to go down, and when the alpha pulls out the omega tears and bleeds. 

Stiles can tell Derek is pleased. His hands wonder happily over Stiles's back, pass over their connected bodies, squeeze his ass. 

"Hurts." Stiles whines. He can't help it, his hole is throbbing around Derek's huge knot. 

Derek laughs and mouths at Stiles's neck. Stiles stills...Derek can't possibly want...

"Alpha?" Stiles turns his neck and Derek sucks along the erogenous zone. 

"Gotta keep you nice and wet." Derek rumbles as he leans back, back, back body sliding down until Stiles's hands are on his shoulders and Derek's upper body is relaxed into the pillows. 

Stiles blinks, confused for just a second, before Derek's hand grips Stiles's spent cock.

"No! Please!" Stiles grabs Derek wrist, aghast. He can't possibly come again. 

Derek growls low, "Let go."

Stiles immediately releases his hands and Derek pulls at his soft cock. Stiles shudders and squeezes his eyes. 

"Roll your hips." Derek commands. Stiles shakes his head furiously. "Do it." Derek's voice is sharp. 

Stiles tries once, the throb is so powerful that his shoulders sag. But Derek's command stands so he tries again, leaning back a little to allow Derek to touch his cock--the only point of pleasure. As he does it, he feels how Derek's knot is snug against his prostate applying deep pressure. If he rolls his hips right, he can massage his prostate with Derek's knot. The sensation is a deeper pleasure but it makes him gasp and his nipples tighten just the same. 

"Pretty slut." Derek says, he's breathing hard. Stiles doesn't dare look at him. He keeps rolling his hips, trying to focus on the pleasure over the pain. Derek slowly pumps his small cock, which is hard now that Derek is forcing his body toward another orgasm. 

Stiles's thighs are quivering, his breathing labored and ragged by the time he feels close. He thinks his moans sound broken. 

Just as he's reaching his peak, Derek lunges up, shoving his knot deeper still and flipping Stiles onto his back. Stiles shouts and Derek snatches his hips, what little he can with his knot, growling as Stiles comes in ropes between them. Stiles sobs brokenly as his hole pulses around Derek's wide knot. 

"This summer. Gonna keep you like this all the time." Derek rumbles.

Stiles collapses again. 

He wakes up as Derek pulls out. He cries out, body tensing with the painful drag and ache. 

"Shhhh" Derek answers and before Stiles can even figure out what's happening he feels something slide inside him again---cool and heavy and artificial. 

"Your little cunt will go into shock." Derek comments, "You can take it out in the morning."

It is smaller than Derek's knot and loose inside Stiles, but Stile thinks his body is too weak to move too much in his sleep. Derek holds the plug? while he gets Stiles under the covers. He slips in beside Stiles--predictably. After he started coming to Stiles's room, he would stay a few hours, touching Stiles, petting him. 

Stiles drifts to sleep feeling Derek holding the plug and nuzzling Stiles's neck. 

"My dad." Stiles mumbles. Because his dad is bound to notice the smell of alpha and sex in Stiles's room, he should clean his sheets at least. Though, he can't imagine moving a muscle. 

Derek laughs softly, "I have been paying your dad off for months."

Stiles's brow furrows. He had been wondering why his dad hadn't noticed all the obvious signs that someone had been in Stiles's room. It is hard to purify an alpha's sent and Derek has come enough times that it is starting to blend with things like his rug and window sill. But Stiles works really hard to keep his dad out of his room and he does the household chores anyway so he was hopeful that his dad was just tired from work these past few months. And Stiles had wanted to hide their encounters at all costs, fearful that his father would challenge the Hale alphas and get himself in trouble. 

"But..."

"He sold your first heat to me." Derek plays with the plug as he says, "And your mating rights."

Stiles shuts his eyes and hopes he's dreaming. Because that means... that would mean... Stiles will be Derek's property after his first heat. What would he do to him then?

"Don't worry." Derek says, "Your heat won't come for a few years. Plenty of time to play before I breed you."

Stiles bites his quivering lip.


	2. Pre heat flares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing comments and kudos! I was very nervous about the response on here because this filth is a little out there even for me! More to come next week—prepare yourself though, it gets kinkier somehow (author shrugs). But seriously, mind the tags!

When Stiles turns 18, Scott and Scott's mom come over for cake. Stiles's dad stays for a slice but has to work. 

They sing happy birthday and Stiles acts as conductor, forcing them to sing ‘how old are you now’ because he’s a jerk. Stiles’s dad’s eyes crinkle genuinely and Stiles is happy for it. Since Derek came into his life over a year ago, it seems like him and his dad have grown farther and farther apart

For over year, they have acted like Derek doesn't come into Stiles's room every couple of days to use him. They ignore the fact that the mortgage is almost paid off and that Stiles's dad doesn't worry about taking double shifts anymore. His dad never comments on the way Stiles sometimes smells drenched in come, wearing a plug to keep it inside as Derek ordered. The other alphas in town and at school never say anything either. No one fucks with the Hales. Especially not after the showdown Laura Hale had with Issac’s step dad over his mating rights. Issac’s stepdad intended to keep Issac’s mating rights, and breed the omega himself. Laura got her way, in the end.

Stiles knows Derek will be expecting him in his loft tonight. His dad must know too, which would be the only reason they are ‘postponing’ Stiles’s ice cream and movie night tradition (vegan ice cream for dad) until Sunday night when dad doesn’t work third shift. 

Stiles is resigned to his....relationship with Derek at this point. They’ve come to some understandings, so to speak. Like, once when Stiles was stressed out during mid-terms and certain that he would fail because he didn’t have enough time to study, he couldn't stop crying while Derek was trying to eat him out. Derek wasn't pleased, but somehow the experience made him more amenable to working around Stiles's school schedule. That, or he occasionally writes notes to the school requesting extensions for late work. They always comply. 

Stiles is luckily born in November and he doesn't have any tests this week. So, Derek expects him as soon as Scott and Melissa and his dad leave.

What Stiles doesn't expect, is the frisson of heat that passes through him when he's rinsing off the cake knife. His body feels flushed and tingly and he has the weirdest urge to....to.... come. His hole moistens and Stiles flees to the bathroom making an excuse to Scott that he needs to pee. 

He breathes for a few seconds, fingers clutching the cool bathroom counter.

Pre-heat flares. They typically start around an omega’s 18th birthday and become increasingly frequent until their first heat. According to Stiles's doctor, he won't see a heat until he's 22 or 23, which is still average though on the later end. Most omegas go into heat at 21. When they reach full maturity, omegas no longer need a legal guardian, but are expected to have at least a temporary alpha contracted especially since an unmated Omega's sent can send alphas lust-fights. 

Thankfully, Scott and his mom are betas. And his dad, an alpha, has already left. They shouldn’t be able to smell anything, if Stiles can get out of the house quickly enough. 

Stiles rushes through the clean up and tries not to look so harried as he says his goodbyes. Scott’s obsessed with a new beta named Kira and doesn’t need too much convincing to go hang out with her. Stiles tries to pull in calming breaths as he searches for his keys, his mind scattered. 

Pre-heat flares can last up to 24 hours. Stiles's doctor gave him medication. Derek dumped it down the toilet and told him to come directly to him if he had a flare. 

As Stiles slides into the driver's seat of his jeep, his hole gives a sharp ache. Not the painful kind he felt when Derek took his virginity and knotted him. Or when Derek waits more than 4 days before knotting him again. It’s a needy ache...like he, like he, wants something inside. 

He makes a distressed noise and rolls the windows up tight. His car feels stifiling hot for a November afternoon and his heart his eyes are having trouble focusing on the road. It only takes him twenty minutes to get to Derek's loft--a removed warehouse building that only has Derek's apartment on the second floor and Derek's workshop on the first.

Stiles has a key and fumbles the lock twice before he is able to open the door and jog up the stairs. 

He can smell that Derek is working out, which....he shouldn't be able to tell, but heightened senses is a side effect of pre-heat flares. 

He barges through the door, panting and sure enough Derek is working out in his large open living room. He's only wearing loose fitting sweatpants--his chest is bare and exposed and rippling with muscle. He looks unamused at first but Stiles watches as he scents the air. His smile spreads. 

"Get naked." He says and doesn't look at Stiles while he finishes his reps. 

Stiles can't get his clothes off fast enough. He growls at his underwear that get caught on his ankle and kicks them away with a little too much force, sending them skidding along the original hardwood floors. 

When he stands up, Derek is there and his hand comes around Stiles's neck and squeezes. "Settle." He commands. Stiles's shoulders sag and he breathes out. Derek is here, close. He smells powerful and good. And whatever he does to Stiles it will feel good, even if it hurts too. 

"Good Omega."

Derek keeps a grip on his neck and steers him over to the breeding the bench. The first time Derek fucked him on it, Stiles was scared. He hated the feeling of being strapped in, trapped. Derek had to pull him off and cane his ass instead to avoid Stiles’s looming panic attack. 

Now, Stiles climbs on eagerly. The sensation of his ass settling over the heightened support feels right. 

"Poor baby." Derek says as he strokes down Stiles's back, down his spine over his ass. He spreads his cheeks and slides a finger over Stiles's leaking hole. "Bet your cunt is aching."

Stiles tries to nod, "Yes, alpha, please."

After about 8 months of Derek using his body, Stiles noticed that he has dissented less and less and begged more and more. He figures it's Stockholm Syndrome and if is, Stiles has decided not to fight it. Since Derek will own him soon enough--he doesn't want to be...in psychological distress over it. Especially now, affected by the pre-heat flare, Stiles doesn’t have it in him to fight it.

Plus. Derek makes him feel good. Plain and simple. 

"I'll take the edge off before we play." Derek says casually. Stiles barely notices the swish of Derek's sweatpants as he shoves them down. All he cares about is the blunt pressure of Derek's cockhead against his rim. He has a split second of terror, realizing that Derek has never done this to him, taken him without preparation. Even if he only uses a few fingers to hear Stiles whimper in pain, he usually does something to make sure Stiles is stretched. But those thoughts are quickly eclipsed by the sweet stretch of Derek's cock filling him up just right, deeper and deeper and deeper to where it hurts the most.

"Oh, Oh" Stiles moans, lost in the sensation of being filled.

"Pre-heat flares mimic heat symptoms." Derek comments. "Your pussy is all greedy for cock."

Derek fucks him roughly and for once the pleasure is way brighter than the pain. If Stiles weren't strapped in he would try and push back, take Derek deeper and harder. Stiles can't believe how wonderful Derek feels, how big and perfect. 

When his knot forms Stiles thinks he might be crying, because it's exactly what he wants. He keeps chanting, "Yes, yes, please, alpha" and he thinks maybe he's come twice before Derek's knot expands to full size. 

He doesn't pass out. His body thrums with pleasure and he can feel everything--from the slippery leather beneath his stomach and knees to the pulsing of Derek's cock as he spills inside. His body is flushed and energized and he wants...oh god he craves...

"Alpha." He whimpers.

"I know baby, you want to be breed and pupped." Derek nuzzles his neck and Stiles sobs. Because, he's never wanted anything more than he wants Derek to breed him right now. For his belly to be swollen with pups. 

When Derek's knot goes down, just 30 minutes later or so (shorter, Derek says,because of the pre-heat flare but not as short as a fully matured omega), Derek brings him water. Stiles expects him to unclasp Stiles from the bench but instead Derek just smiles at him and combs his hand through Stiles's hair. 

"You still feel empty."

Derek somehow always knows. Stiles nods, ashamed. Derek's knot is big and it should have...satisfied him. 

"I've got just the thing. Perfect for your birthday."

Stiles waits as Derek moves something into the room. It sounds like metal, a little heavy. It takes Derek 15 minutes to set up and by the time he goes to plug it into the wall, Stiles thinks he knows what it might be.

He feels the tip of the dildo slot into his hole as Derek adjusts the range. Derek had mentioned he would do this to Stiles one day, but Stiles had hoped it wouldn't be soon. Stiles can't imagine why--there's nothing he could want more, now. 

"I'm giving you the second to largest size." Derek says simply and Stiles hears a button click before he's penetrated deep, the machine whirring to life. 

Stiles moans at the relief. Despite his cock standing straight and aching, it's his hole that hurts the most. Derek comes around the front and strokes Stiles's hair. He sticks two fingers into his mouth and Stiles sucks them blindly, just happy to be filled and to have his alpha close. 

"This one has a curve." Derek says as he pulls over a low stool. He starts playing with Stiles's nipples and Stiles just about feels his eyes roll back. "It should give you good prostate stimulation."

"Yes alpha." Stiles moans. If the bench wasn't supporting his neck, it would sag between his shoulders. The dildo feels good, Stiles thinks he will come again soon. 

Derek stays close. If he does move away, it's only to snap a few pictures and maybe take some video. He’s back soon after. Derek loves to take pictures and video of Stiles. It used to make him uncomfortable. Especially in the beginning when Derek would pull Stiles onto his lap, Stiles's back to Derek's front. He would make Stiles touch himself while he looked at video or pictures of himself getting used by Derek. Or, when Stiles would misbehave, Derek would threaten to show the videos to the entire precinct. 

Derek doesn't stop touching him while the machine pumps. It's grounding and lovely, especially because the machine rings two more orgasm out of him. 4 climaxes in almost two hours. Stiles thinks it's a new record. Derek stays close, whispers things like, "Needy little pussy. Your little cunt is getting ready to breed. Pretty omega."

After the fourth orgasm, Stiles feels really stiff from being on the bench so long. His body isn't thrumming so much anymore either and he's thinking that when this pre-heat flare is over, he'll really feel sore everywhere. Derek lets the machine go on for a few minutes, until Stiles whines in discomfort. 

Stiles is limp and pliant as Derek unbuckles him and he doesn't try to move anything himself. Derek laughs as he picks him up, says, "my little fucked out omega" really fondly as he carries Stiles to the couch. He drapes Stiles over his lap, with Stiles's cheek pressed to his shoulder. Fluidly, Derek lifts Stiles's hips ever so slightly and pushes the head of his cock into Stiles's used and leaking hole. 

Stiles inhales sharply and sinks down. He rubs his face into Derek's neck and sighs. Derek doesn't make him move, just lets him sit snuggled and filled up in Derek's arms. 

Derek rubs his back, runs his fingers over his stretched and wet hole where they are joined. "My little slut. I'm going to knot you twice on your 18th birthday. So greedy."

"Feels so good alpha." Stiles whispers. And god, it feels like a secret. Derek isn't moving yet, but when he does, Stiles knows it will feel good. The pre-heat flare makes his body feel attuned to Derek’s. Stiles thinks maybe for only a couple more hours, his body is already more stable then just two hours ago. 

"Yeah? Tell me how good it feels." Derek demands, his voice is gravely deep.

"I feel so full. You're so deep inside me and it.s perfect." Stiles shivers and clenches the muscles of his channel, just to feel Derek there.

Derek growls and grabs Stiles's chin, "Tell me who this pussy belongs to. Who it has always belonged to."

"You alpha!" Stiles says, breathless. All he wants to do is please Derek, the urge is stronger than he can ever remember it. His heart pounds with the fear that Derek will be displeased with him. 

"That's right. And since it belongs to me, I get to do whatever I want to it. Isn't that right?"

Stiles nods quickly, "Yes, alpha."

Derek's mouth quirks and he shoves his tongue inside Stiles's mouth, plundering and fierce. When he pulls back, he traces Stiles's bruised mouth and says, "This is not what I had planned today." He doesn't sound displeased. 

"What were you gonna do, alpha?" Stiles wonders.

"Was gonna fuck that little cock of yours." Derek says. He pulls back and watches Stiles's surprised face. "My sounding kit just came in."

Derek made Stiles watch videos of omegas getting thin metal rods fucked into their cock holes two weeks ago. He was licking at Stiles's rim while he pressed a fingernail into Stiles's cockslit. The video played on the tv screen at the far wall of Derek's bedroom. At the time, Stiles couldn't admit how it made him wet, didn't like that Derek could tell with his mouth on Stiles. He didn't want to like something like that, it made him embarrassed. But now, sitting with Derek's thick cock inside, giving him relief and making him feel so good. Stiles thinks anything Derek wants could feel good. 

"Monday after school?" Stiles asks.

Derek smirks, "We'll see. I want to make sure the video I take turns out good. Might need the daylight."

That is the advantage of the two story windows of the warehouse--when Derek takes photos or videos of Stiles, the lighting is easy to manage. 

Derek says, "Maybe Tuesday. You have a half day."

Stiles has practice, but he doesn't mind skipping for Derek. "Okay." He says and Derek rewards him by laying him on the couch and fucking him ruthlessly. 

When he knots, Stiles arches his back in pleasure. Derek spends their time tied sucking at Stiles’s nipples. Even when it hurts, really hurts, Derek doesn't stop. He sucks and bites them until their red and nearly bleeding. Stiles is in tears with the sensation, because it hurts but also makes him clench painfully hard around Derek's large knot, which lights up his prostate. Derek only says, “gonna make sure these little tits still ache until Tuesday”. 

They do. Just like every other muscle in Stiles’s body. Every time he moves, his raw nipples brush against the harsh fabric of his Star Trek shirt.

When he gets home the next day, he can barely get through one movie with his dad before he passes out. 

His dad sighs and says, “Better head to bed son, you got a long practice Tuesday.”

Stiles’s brow furrows, because his dad absolutely never comments on his lacrosse schedule. As he stumbles up the stairs though, he remembers that Derek has....plans for him on Tuesday. He gulps, face flaring. God, does his dad know what Derek does to him, specifically? Does he get paid a differential or something for extra kinky shit? Stiles isn’t sure he wants to know. 

When he gets upstairs, he has a text message from Derek.

He waits until he’s showered and ready for bed to open it.

It’s a single picture of him. He’s strapped to the breeding bench, his pale skin contrasting harshly with his moles. It’s taken from the front, though Stiles can’t remember it Derek snapping it. His head is tipped back slightly and his mouth parted in pleasure. His eyes are closed. The fucking machine is slightly out of focus but clear enough for the viewer to know what it’s doing. Stiles looks... completely fucked out, like an underage pornstar.

Stiles flushes and his cock twitches.

The message reads: I will send this picture to your father if you so much as touch yourself before Tuesday.

Stiles groans, but keeps his hands firmly at his sides when he lays down for bed. The mindless lust of his pre-heat flare has completely dissipated and Stiles feels the familiar curl of dread and anxiety when he thinks of Tuesday. But there's something else there too now...something akin to anticipation. Stiles's squeezes his eyes shut and tries to get much needed rest.


	3. Omega High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIND THE TAGS! (And enjoy :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic. Reviews, feedback, and scene requests are always welcome. I think I'll just play with these boys to fight through my writer's block.

Stiles lets himself into Derek's loft.  He's out on early release from school because of mid-term testing.  Derek gave him strict orders to come to the loft and watch the movie he set up on his bedroom television. Stiles has been instructed to stuff himself with the dildo Derek set aside, but he is _not_ to come.   


Stiles drops his backpack by the couch, a familiar routine now.  When Stiles stops to think about it, which he doesn't do often, Derek has been grooming Stiles's body for almost two years now. It's a scary thought.  At school, he's just another Senior walking the halls awkwardly gesticulating and ranting in a hyper voice about some subject or another.  But out of school, he's a grown alpha's play-thing.  His body is still too young to be bred properly.  Most of his peers don't know, wouldn't be able to fathom, that their teenage omega classmate is being used by one of the Hale alphas. 

Stiles grabs something to drink out of the fridge and makes a quick sandwich out of cold cuts.  Derek gets incredibly annoyed when Stiles isn't properly hydrated and fed before "play sessions".  The last time Stiles skipped lunch while trying to plow through his research paper, Derek wouldn't allow him to come for 3 days. Derek made sure to torture him and tease him to the point of tears to really drive home his point. 

Stiles strips down efficiently, making sure his clothes are well out of the way of any possibly fluids (a lesson he has learned the hard way).  When he settles on the bed he notices that one of Derek's preferred dildos is left out.  It is a shorter one, with three protruding curves.  It drags cruelly over Stiles's prostate and doesn't stretch him open too much.  It's wider than Derek's fingers, however, and Stiles guesses this is because Derek wants to be rough today. 

 

Stiles lays back against the pillows and runs his hands down his front.  He gives his small cock a few tugs and goes down further to stroke over his moistening hole.  He breathes out, trying to relax into the best headspace to get ready for Derek.  When he feels ready he pushes the dildo inside slowly.  Alone as he is, he makes all the noise he wants.  The dildo's hard plastic edges drag over Stiles's prostate and push pre-come from his hard dick. 

 

Once he has it settled inside, he reaches to the side table for the media remote and presses play. He rolls his eyes when he sees the frame come up. It is the video of the very first time Derek ever used a sound on Stiles.  

 

Derek has sped the video forward so that when Stiles starts it, he is already strapped into the custom medical-like chair.  The chair has an attachment at the angled seat for a dildo--which Derek of course utilized. Stiles is amused to note that the dildo that Derek used that day is the very one he left out for Stiles this afternoon.  The dildo has a hole at the base that can screw in as an attachment to Derek's fucking machines and other devices.   

 

Stiles has never seen the video.  Derek always said he had to edit it and that he would save it for the right moment. Stiles can see that Derek had three cameras set up, one focused tight on Stiles's leaking hole stuffed with the red dildo and his cock, hard and ready to be abused by Derek. The video is edited to cut to the different shots like a real pornographic movie would do.

  
Stiles remembers being so nervous that day.  He had no idea how the sound would feel and was petrified that Derek would inflict more pain than Stiles could take.  Now, Stiles's cock can take a sound twice the size of the one Derek uses in the video--but the Stiles of just a few months ago didn't know that.

 

The video begins with Derek swirling the sound over Stiles's sensitive cockhead.  He teases him, saying, "I can't wait until I've stuffed all your tight little holes."

 

Stiles whines and _God_ , he sounds terrified.  With the bright lights of the warehouse windows, he can see every one of his moles, his eyelashes, the color of his eyes even--all in clear definition.  He looks young beneath Derek's standing form. He _is_ young. 

 

Derek starts by dipping just the tip of the sound and pulling it out and dipping it again.  Stiles remembers the foreign stretch, the burn, the totally engulfing sensation of having something inside there. By the time Derek has the sound half way in, Stiles is begging, "Please alpha slow down, it's too much."

 

Derek smiles wickedly and keeps going.  The video cuts to the close up camera angle and Stiles is mortified to see that his hole in the video is gushing around the dildo--wetting the crease of his groin and dripping down to his balls. Derek keeps pushing the sound in until it's as deep as Stiles can take it. 

 

"What a pretty omega."  Derek compliments--he squeezes Stiles's cock and Stiles remembers the scream that he hears back on the tape because when Derek does that, it amplifies the pain.   It's obvious Derek likes doing it because he can feel the sound from the outside of Stiles's dick.

 

"Alpha." Stiles mewls. Stiles can't tell if he was trying to plead for Derek to stop or for Derek to help him come.  He's still hard in the video. 

 

Derek just begins pressing on the crank with his foot, making the chair sink closer to the ground like a hairdresser.  Stiles is yipping in pain as the motion jolts the dildo, which jerks against his prostate (swollen from the abuse Derek had given it before starting) and in consequence pushes pre-come around the sound. 

 

" _All_ your little holes." Derek repeats and Stiles sees his eyes go comically wide with realization.  Derek adjusts the headrest so that Stiles mouth is at the perfect height to be jammed full of Derek's cock.  Stiles watches as Derek holds the top of Stiles's throat--no doubt feeling where his cock plunges in, the same as how he can feel where the sound plunges in his cock. 

 

He comes down Stiles's throat.  And Stiles's face is just as much a mess as Stiles remembers it feeling.  Drool shining his swollen mouth.  His eyes puffy with choked tears.  When Derek grips his cock and begins pumping it cruelly, Stiles's whimpers are raspy and broken. Because it hurts as much as it feels good. 

 

Stiles comes around the sound and Stiles can see how his old self wasn't prepared for the burn.  The orgasm is so intense that his hole seizes around the dildo and flutters and Stile's neck arches and his upper body pulls against the restraints of the chair. 

 

"What a pretty sight." Derek says and for a second Stiles doesn't realize that it is Derek standing in the bedroom doorway not the Derek on screen. 

 

He scrambles into a kneeling position with his head dipped, ignoring the way his fluids run down his thighs. Derek stalks toward him, body smelling of his workshop downstairs. 

 

"Did you like the video?"  Derek asks and is already reaching behind Stiles and running his fingers over his drenched hole stuffed with the ridged dildo.  Derek laughs before Stiles can answer, "Of course you did."

 

"Yes, alpha."

 

Derek's throat rumbles in answer.  He strips out of his white tank-top and black jeans.  And when he stands back in front of Stiles, his thick hairy thighs are bare.  Stiles can smell his arousal--his fingers twitch against his thighs. 

 

Derek hooks a finger under Stiles's chin and Stiles's brow furrows in confusion because Derek is wearing gloves, prickling ones. And nothing else.

 

"I've got a new toy."  He smiles.  Stiles sees that both his hands have the gloves--they have thick, pointed bristles along the palms and... oh god...

 

"Alpha." Stiles whines, realization making his heart beat rapidly in his chest. 

 

Derek simply grips his throat, scratching the soft flesh there and guides him to lay back against the bed.  He pulls down the cuffs, extending them so that he locks both Stiles's wrists up high over his head.  So he assumes Stiles won't be able to control his body.  Stiles thinks he might be shaking. 

 

The feeling of the bristles teasing his skin is nothing to the way they prick his nipples when Derek flattens his palms over both of them.  Stiles shouts, hands pulling against the cuffs and he sobs when Derek pinches them.  It feels like tiny needles, like the ends of thumb tacks but so many that they _hurt_.

 

"I haven't touched these tits in far too long." Derek sighs.  He watches, seemingly mesmerized at the way the gloves leave a rash of red scratches over Stiles's chest. He experiments with tapping a finger against the sensitive bud, then alternates between sucking and tapping until Stiles can feel his voice ache with his shouts.

 

"Please alpha, please, I _can't_."

 

Derek just laughs.  "If you insist."  He's smirking as he trails his hands lower and Stiles instantly regrets ever complaining.  Derek's gloved palm need only circle his cock and Stiles's body is jerking with the intensity of the sensation. 

 

"Oh, oh god"  He cries out.  Derek ruthlessly palms Stiles's cockhead, pricking and scratching the sensitive glands and slit.  He pumps Stiles's flesh, pulls meanly at the soft skin of Stiles's balls.  Stiles can't remember Derek giving him this much pain since the first time he caned him.  It keeps going and going and Derek even draws it out.  He spends long minutes sucking Stiles's small dick into his mouth.

 

"Pretty little omega cock." He says between slurps.  And when Stiles's cock is back to full hardness, he attacks it again with his gloved hands, smiling against Stiles's pained whimpers and groans.

 

It must be at least an hour before Derek is pulling the dildo from Stiles's ass.  He already feels exhausted.  But he's known, from the moment Derek grasped his cock, that he would do this. 

 

The shock of the bristles at his sensitive rim doesn't dim just because he's expecting it. He doesn't know if his screams are even making sounds anymore.  The feeling of Derek slowly pushing two gloved fingers inside of him is impossible to explain.  He is wide enough that the scratch material isn't at risk of cutting the delicate flesh but he can feel every stiff bristle inside him, touching him, abusing him. 

 

Derek sucks his cock with his covered fingers inside and he forces Stiles to the brink of an orgasm.

 

"No, please no, please Alpha just use me, please use me instead!"  Stiles doesn't want to come like this, he knows his hole will clamp down on Derek's fingers and he can't even imagine... He begs for Derek's knot instead. 

 

Derek doesn't listen.  He wrings the orgasm out of Stiles, hungrily swallowing down his spunk and sighing, pleased, when Stiles's hole tightens around his fingers.  

 

Stiles blacks out.   He hasn't done that in a long time and he supposes he's overdue.  Derek has always found ways to make Stiles think he is on flat ground, used to the abuse of his pre-heat body.  But Derek is ever creative, finding ways of using pleasure to torture Stiles. 

 

When Stiles emerges back to consciousness, Derek is fucking him.  He animalistically thrusts into Stile's smaller body.  This is what Stiles thought would happen when Derek made him prepare himself with the dildo--he should have suspected.  With the showing of the sounding video, one of the last times Derek really pushed Stiles's envelopes for pain. Stiles should have realized Derek had other plans. 

 

"Still a tight little cunt. Tell me how it feels." Derek commands.

 

He loves making Stiles describe his torture.  Stiles can barely find the words--his wrists ache from his thrashing movements and his body is alight with the scratches of the gloves on his skin. "Alpha it hurts, it hurts everywhere, burns."  Stiles cries. 

 

When he's focusing on it, his flesh sparks pain everywhere the gloves touched.  He nipples are raw and probably reddened, his cock skin feels raw and abraded as well.  And inside, God, inside, the drag of Derek's cock furthers the pain of the silky skin. 

 

Derek peels one glove off with his mouth and tosses it to the side.  When he knots Stiles, he jerks his sore and abused cock.  He kisses and bites at his mouth--stifling Stiles's pleas for mercy.  Derek's other hand, still gloved, presses against Stiles's left nipple. 

 

Stiles comes the second time with a loud, wet sob.  He's almost out of his body--everything is fuzzy and far away.  He can feel the echos of his aching hole, his stinging flesh, his throbbing nipples--but it's hazy. 

 

"Look at you."  Derek says above him, "You're high off it, aren't you?  You prefect little slut."

 

Omega high.  Stiles learned about it in health class.  It typically happens to an omega in heat when their brains release chemicals to protect the body from feeling the fatigue of being bred.  It can happen outside of heat, Stiles remembers, but his health book didn't get into how it could be achieved. 

 

It's an odd feeling.  He is aware of his surroundings, knows where he is, knows he'll remember everything Derek does and says.  But his body feels wrapped in cotton, almost.  His tongue feels heavy in his mouth.  

 

Derek mouths at his neck, rolls his hips.  Stiles can feel the tug at his rim but it doesn't sting the way it should. "Want to keep you like this all the time."  Derek mutters above him, "God the things I can do to you."

 

Stiles thinks he whines, but it sounds slurred to his ears.

 

He's high through the rest of the knotting.  He understands that Derek is sucking mean hickies into his collarbone but doesn't feel the bite the way he should.  His body is limp and pliable when Derek pulls out of him. He obediently sucks Derek's fingers when he feeds him scoops of their combined juices. He doesn't flinch when Derek plugs him.  He's certain his pupils must eclipse the amber of his eyes in the pictures that he sees Derek taking.  Derek bends his knee over Stiles's face, grabs the back of his head and makes him lick Derek's spent balls and softening cock clean.  Stiles does it drowsily. 

 

Derek settles with Stiles's slim hips propped on his lap--he's inspecting his hole where it's pulled against the plug. "When your body changes, I'll be able to fist you."  He strokes over the stretched rim, "But you're pre-heat pussy is doing so well for me now.  It stretches and takes my knot to please me, even though it isn't ready for pups yet."  

 

"Want your pups." Stiles says thickly.  Because he does, the high makes that so clear to him now.  His purpose is to be bred by Derek, to be filled with his seed. 

 

Derek sighs as he rubs his bare hands over the V of Stiles's stomach. "I enjoy your young little cunt.  I'm in no rush.  I'll breed you soon enough."  Derek hums, petting Stiles's thighs, the crease of his hips.  He continues speaking lowly, "For a second, I thought I would wait for you to get a little older.  But when you came here that first time and showed me this tight, untouched pussy.  I knew I couldn't wait.  I had to break you in myself, make sure your body craved my cock and only my cock. Do you remember?  When you whimpered taking just one of my fingers? And now this pussy is mine, made just for me."

 

"Yours" Stiles whispers dopily, his mouth barely working.

 

Derek smiles, full white teeth gleaming, " _Good_ omega."  He continues stroking Stiles's body. It's very soothing, Stiles likes the sound of Derek's voice after he's played with Stiles. "Your father didn't want to take my money at first, you know.  He didn't think you were old enough to take alpha cock.  But when you came home smelling of your own release, he decided you could handle it.  Do you want to know a secret?"  Derek's eyes are twinkling.

 

"Alpha?" Stiles is listening, but he knows his body is reacting as if it were under water.

 

"The very first time I fingered you open and you came all over yourself because of your greedy slut prostate,  I sent that video to your dad.  He wanted proof that you were...enjoying yourself.  Now, whenever I pay him for special sessions, I send him a picture.  You wonder why he never says anything? Because he knows his slutty omega son loves what I do. You do, don't you? You love it."

 

"Yes alpha."  Stiles tries to nod but his head is too heavy.

 

" _Good_ omega."  Derek answers.

 

-o-

 

 

By the end of the day, Stiles's high burns off.  But it leaves him aching and oddly needy.  He snuggles against Derek and whines dejectedly when he pulls away to get food or water or a washcloth.  He clings to him and shakes a little.  His body hurts--his hole throbbing continuously.  His health book said this would happen--it's the drop after the high, usually the buzz of heat helps soften the blow.  Another thing Derek has forced on him.

Derek hand feeds him and gives him water and by 9pm, Stiles feels leveled out, though exhausted.  He doesn't have it in him to protest when Derek demands that he text his father to tell him he won't be home.  For some stupid reason, Stiles lies and says he'll be at Scott's instead of saying the truth. He frowns, he knows now how involved his father is with Dereks...play sessions.  He feels so dumb keeping up the farce. 

"Why are you frowning?" Derek asks, his deep green eyes focusing on Stiles's mouth.

"I didn't know my dad knew about... everything."  Stiles whispers. 

Derek sighs, "You only belong to him in name now.  Soon, I'll take your first heat and mate you and you'll be my property, not his."

"I know alpha."  Stiles says, "But he's just let me lie to him when he knows that you've... that we've... done these things."

Derek smiles, "He's ashamed that he likes thinking of you that way."

Stiles sits up, alarmed, "What? What do you mean?"

Derek laughs.  "You are still so young, that is easy to forget when your little cunt takes my knot so well." He shrugs and continues, "It's only natural. He's a single alpha and his omega son is maturing.  I can smell the arousal on him when I pay him and show him your pictures."

Stiles blinks.  He never once smelled anything other than fatherly love and affection from his dad.  Granted, Derek's alpha nose would be much stronger than his but still...Stiles can barely imagine it. 

"He would want to...."

"Breed you."  Derek finishes casually. "Of course. You're a ripening omega and you live under his roof.  He is still virile. It would be unnatural for him not to.  That's why I insisted on knotting you in your little twin bed.  I had to establish my territory before he became too tempted."

"But he's never..."  Stiles has seen the way some parents look at their omega children.  It is natural, as Derek says, but it isn't preferred.  For diversity of the gene pool among other social reasons, parents typically don't mate with their children. 

"I've spread my scent all over you.  He would have to challenge me, now.  I think that's part of why he agreed, to remove temptation."  Derek tightens his arms around Stiles's middle.  Stiles rests his head back against Derek's shoulder. He's stretched across Derek's lap, Derek's favorite position when they snuggle after play time.  It leaves Stiles open to Derek's wandering hands. 

Stiles gulps, "Do you think he...saves those pictures you give him?"

"Yes."  Derek answers simply, "I think he pleasures himself to them." 

"Oh my God." Stiles covers his face with his hand, feeling unmoored by the information. 

Derek just laughs and changes the channel.

-o-

The next day, Stiles refuses to hide the bites along his collarbone.  He walks around in his boxers and a tank top and he can feel his dad's eyes on him.  He purposefully leaves the pictures he printed off his computer strewn on the kitchen island.  All the ones Derek has sent him over two years.  He's sure some are the same as the ones Derek's given his dad, but many should be different. 

When his father goes to get a beer, Stiles listens to the way he pauses just outside the refrigerator.  He hears him flip through the pictures, hears his intake of breath. 

"He told you." He says quietly from the kitchen.

"Yes." Stiles answers. He's sitting on the couch with his back to the kitchen island.  He feels so fucking vindictive for all the guilt and shame that he's carried around for two years. The times he thought if he slipped up, let on about how Derek uses him, that his dad would stop taking money from Derek and risk a blood feud.  "Those are for you."  He says, eyes still staring at the television.  His plan is forming now. 

His dad sighs, it sounds defeated.  When he comes back around to sit in his recliner, Stiles can see his hard cock pressing against the seam of his pants. 

"You look beautiful."  His dad says, he's looking at the pictures and _there_...Stiles can smell his arousal.  "Is it..." His dad pauses uncharacteristically, "it seems like you enjoy it."

Stiles plays with one of the bites on his neck, "It hurts when he knots me. It throbs for days."  He answers truthfully, "But he makes me feel good too."

His dad nods.  Stiles's eyes turn sharply on his dad. "Do you want to see?"

His dad's eyes look positively startled, its a power Stiles has never known.  He's startled his _dad_ , an _alpha_ , in a way he could never do to Derek.  And he realizes that his father would never be able to challenge Derek over him, Derek's one of the strongest alphas in the pack, hell, in the region.

"I can't touch you." His father finally answers.  And that's obvious, Derek would know and he would...god he'd probably  _murder_ his dad.

"I know." Stiles says simply.  He wants to torture his dad, is the thing. He peels off his boxers and his tank top, lets his dad see the abraded skin, his raw nipples.  He turns around on the couch, much the same way he did for Derek that very first time and bends over.  Unlike the first time, he reaches two hands back to pull his ass cheeks out of the way, exposing his used hole. His nipples drag along the rough fabric of the couch and Stiles releases a breathy moan. 

He hears his dad's sharp intake of breath, "Jesus."  He says and when Stiles looks back, he sees his dad palming the front of his work pants. "You're puffy and swollen, son."

Stiles nods, he reach back and runs his fingers over the abused flesh.  It stings, of course, but he can feel himself moistening too. 

" _Stiles_."  His dad groans, and he sounds positively tormented. _Good_.  

"You can watch."  Stiles says. He wants his dad to _see_.  To know what he gave to Derek, to feel the loss of that every time Stiles comes home late.  Soon, his dad won't even get to smell him anymore.  He'll be Derek's property completely. 

Stiles re-positions himself so that he's using the full length of the couch.  With the recliner positioned to the side of the couch, he knows his dad can see both his hole and the length of his body.  He reaches between his parted thighs and fingers himself.  His fingers are long and slender but there is no way he can get them in deep from this position.  His cock feels hot against his forearm, where it drags as he touches himself. Stiles whimpers at the ache and arches into the pleasure.  When his arm grows tired, he hold is cheeks apart and humps the couch cushion. He's determined to leave the scent of his release there to torture his dad further.  

His dad is touching himself now--his cock freed from his work pants. Hard and full and not as big as Derek's.  Not nearly as big. Stiles watches him over his shoulder.  His dad watches back, mouth parted. 

Stiles doesn't stifle his moans, he wants this memory to be sharp for his dad.  For him to feel it in his bones.  He whines, "He fucks me so deep, dad.  It hurts but it feels so good too.  He makes me come on his knot even though I never think I can take it."

"Fuck."  His dad's voice is ragged. He looks wrecked.  But he's being measured, pulling at himself slowly.  He's trying not to rush it then, trying to savor it.  Stiles smirks. He speaks again, "He keeps me knotted for an hour, stuffed full.  Sometimes I can barely breath."

His dad jerks himself off by tightening his fist on his shaft and running a palm over his cockhead.  His hand is well practiced as he pleasures himself.  The bulge at the base of his cock, where his knot would form if he were inside a partner, is not nearly as impressive as Derek's.  Stiles feels stupidly smug about that. 

"Dad," Stiles whimpers, " 'm close."  He reaches around to play with his hole some more while his dominant hand jerks his cock. 

"Do it, son, take what you need."  His dad growls, "So goddamn gorgeous."

When Stiles finishes, he's half aware of his dad groaning low and broken in his recliner.  They pant heavily together.  Stiles has to catch his breath.  Derek will know that he touched himself without permission.  He always asks when he sees Stiles, always _knows_. But Stiles will take the beating of his ass or the cage around his cock.  He'll take punishment knowing that he did this to his dad--the man who let Derek Hale have his way with Stiles for over two years. 

When Stiles stands on shaky legs, his dad still looks shell-shocked.  Stiles stretches, wincing at how his muscles protest. 

"I promised your mom I would find you a good mate."  His father whispers. "The Hales are the strongest alphas in our region.  I knew, even if it was painful at first, that it would better for him to have you then for you to get passed around." 

Stiles regards his father.  He's right, of course.  Alphas can challenge each other for any property, including omegas to breed.  In that way, many omegas give birth to children from multiple alphas over their life course.  It also means that they can't control who they belong to.  Everyone knows that happened to Jackson's parents.  His mom was with another alpha--someone who cared for her.  She worked at the gardening center and would give people advice on flowers.  When Jackson's dad challenged her alpha--he took her as property.  And...the people who knew her then say she was never the same.  All Stiles has ever seen is a fragile omega that jumps at the drop of a hat.  She never smiles now. 

The chances of Derek being challenged are nearly impossible.  In that way, Stiles's father has afforded him security. 

"He does take care of me." Stiles assures his father.  Because Derek does feed him, tries to respect his school work and time with friends, he threatened Jackson's father when he discovered the bruise on Stiles's arm that he got from Jackson shoving him into the lockers. 

"That's good, son.  That's all I wanted."  He scrubs his clean hand over his face. 

Stiles's anger deflates a little.  He trots over to his school bag and takes out something he was planning to use as further torment. It's a USB and has a few video files on it. 

"Here." Stiles says and hands it over to his dad. "The first time he knots me is on there.  And some other stuff."  Stiles hadn't realized that Derek rigged his room with cameras.  But he has footage of a lot of different things, including the first time he lost his virginity. 

"Are you sure?" His dad asks, concerned, "I don't want to make this harder for you.  I know I shouldn't want..."

"It's okay dad, Derek explained." Stiles sighs, "I want you to have it.  You... deserve it."  Stiles's face flushes but he means every word.  His dad has always taken care of him, in the absence of his mother.  He was there when he first went to school, first presented as an omega, first woke up with slick between his legs.   His dad is a loving and patient father and he tries to be a good man, the kind of man that finds his omega son a strong alpha mate.  Even if Stiles's wishes he were more honest, had _asked_ Stiles, had helped Stiles agree with his decision about Derek.

"Thank you."  His dad grips the USB.  And then asks, "Do you think you could grow to care for him?"

Stiles thinks about it for a minute.  He thinks about the way Derek seems so single-minded about Stiles's body all the time, but still makes sure to clean him up and keep him hydrated.  He thinks about the way Derek demanded access to the teacher's portal at school so that he can predict when Stiles will have a heavy workload.  He thinks about the way Derek smiles and nuzzles his neck when Stiles cooks for him. Like he's surprised Stiles would think of it.  

"Yeah. I think so."  Stiles smiles.  He collects his boxers and tank top and heads upstairs to shower.  His dad gets up and heads toward the half bath off the kitchen. 

When he gets out of the shower, he pulls up his phone to text Derek. 

 _Came without permission. Need to be punished next time I see you._ He sends, needing to get it off of his chest. 

Derek responds a minute later, _Bad Omega. I'm going to introduce you to my new paddle tomorrow._

  
Stiles smiles against the nervous flutter of his heart.  Derek ordered a paddle that looka like a meat tenderizer.  He knows it will hurt something awful, but once it's over, Derek will probably let him come.


	4. Alpha Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek misses Stiles while he’s away at college. SMUT, just total smut. 
> 
> AN: Thank you for all the kudos! There’s a few more installments written on this. Otherwise you are welcome to make oneshot requests :) comments always welcome.

Stiles can feel Derek stalking him.  

 

It's only the third week of classes and Stiles is actually surprised that Derek has only just started his "subtle" lurking.  Stiles makes sure to not seem bothered.  While Stiles is still technically under the legal oversight of his father until his first heat, his dad asked Derek's permission to allow Stiles to attend college an hour away from Beacon Hills.  Still in Hale territory, Derek reluctantly agreed. He stipulated that Stiles had to return to Beacon Hills every Saturday  for "sessions".  No social life for Stiles.

 

Stiles shakes his head.  He wants to be annoyed, outraged even--but he's just thankful that Derek didn't flat out refuse to allow Stiles to attend school.  It would have made everything so awful and Stiles is really REALLY excited for the mythology program here. 

 

As Stiles walks across the quad to his dorm, a few students from his Intro to Greek Mythology course smile and wave.  He waves back happily.  College is good look on him, he thinks.  Gone are the days of stupid cliques and teenage shame.  In college, there are so many students who think it's cool to be smart.  And anyway--Scott says that Stiles is kinda cute now. People treat him nicely and act interested in what he has to say.  Stiles is supremely happy about this, so much so, that Derek Hale's stalking can't dim his mood. 

 

Somewhere between the end of the quad and the path to his freshman dorm, Stiles looses track of Derek's sneaky prowling. He shrugs, assuming that Derek is just monitoring that Stiles isn't stolen away by some baby alpha that Derek has threatened to metaphorically kill if one should ever appear.  Stiles reeks of another alpha almost all the time--or at least Sundays-Wednesdays--Stiles highly doubts a developing alpha would be so ignorant. 

 

Apparently, Derek is stealthier than Stiles gives him credit for because just as Stiles passes his keycard into the door of his single room, Derek is behind him, crowding his way into the room as well. 

 

"Alpha?"  Stiles questions, confused.  It's only Thursday and Derek is aggressively sniffing his neck, hands running all over his body, acting like he's going to lunge into one of their full day sessions. 

 

"My scent is fading." Derek growls. 

 

Stiles shivers knowingly. He has _so_ much homework and if Derek uses him the way he always does when he's this keyed up--Stiles might not even feel up to his 8amclass tomorrow. 

 

Derek shoves Stiles forward until he's bent over his extra-long twin dorm bed.  He's squeezing Stiles aggressively now, digging into the cheeks of his ass, rubbing his hole through the fabric of his clothes.

 

"Oh" Stiles moans, the sensation of Derek's fingers against his rim through his clothing makes him harden in his jeans. " _Alpha_ " he mewls.  When Derek is like this, Stiles's eager participation early on can help calm him down, ease his forceful instincts.  So Stiles says, "Want to feel you."

 

Derek rumbles happily behind him, mouth gnawing on Stiles's shoulder. "Yeah? My little omega needs to be taken care of?"

 

"Yes, please alpha, I've been so empty." Stiles moans brokenly and he isn't sure it's even a lie.  He has been feeling a little off kilter without Derek's daily or every other day sessions with him.  And, honestly, he's been a little horny too. 

 

"I know you have." Derek sounds so pleased and his hands gentle. "Hands above your head. No moving."

 

Stiles rushes to comply.  The twin bed is not very wide, so he has to settle for gripping the edge of the mattress instead of extending them straight out.  Derek doesn't correct him, so Stiles relaxes into the bed.

 

Derek unbuttons Stiles's jeans and peels them off his hips along with his underwear.  He leaves the fabric pooled at Stiles's ankles, which prohibits him from spreading his legs too wide. Derek shucks up Stiles's t-shirt some and rubs along his spine, over the top of his ass until he's spreading Stiles's cheeks with both hands.  "Soft." Derek murmurs and mouths the little dip of Stiles's lower back, just before the swell of his ass. 

 

Stiles groans, his mouth panting in anticipation.  Derek mouths lower until he's slurping around Stiles's leaking rim, lapping his slick and flicking his tongue just right.  Stiles's back arches and his thighs shake--Derek absolutely destroys him when he does this.

 

"Alpha, feels so good, you make me feel so good."  Stiles whines, voice breaking as Derek sucks on his seam, even getting a little of the base of his small cock. 

 

Derek doesn't stop.  Stiles is crying and begging for permission to come--getting nothing but Derek's happy sucking and slurping around him.  Stiles feels like he might break apart--he's certain his dick has been leaking steadily between his thighs.  And Derek's hasn't fingered him at all--adding to his torment. He knows his hole is quivering, basking in Derek's enthusiastic attention. 

 

Finally, after what seems like hours, Derek drapes himself over Stiles's back, mouth getting close to Stiles's ear. "You wanna come puppy?"

 

"Yes, please alpha, _please_." Stiles sobs brokenly. 

 

Derek presses his fingers against the space between his rim and his sac, almost massaging his prostate from the outside. "Go ahead."  He whispers huskily and Stiles just has to presses against Derek's hand a little harder and hump his hips forward just a couple times to catch his cock against the side of his khaki bedspread and he's shooting off with a shout. 

 

His legs feel like jelly where they are practically hanging over the bed, and Stiles's body is splayed and  loose. His panting his loud and he's created somewhat of a wet spot where he was stifling his moans against the comforter. 

 

"You're gonna be a good omega for me now, aren't you?" Derek asks.  Stiles blinks blearily, confused.  He begins to understand as Derek strokes the spongy head of his cock over Stiles's drenched hole. 

 

"Alpha?"

 

"You're gonna take this for me just perfect."  Derek says and pushes the tip of his shaft into Stiles's unstretched hole.  It's so tight, not even a finger in 4 days!  Stiles's stomach swoops with panic.  Derek can't even get inside! He keeps presses his cockhead against the rim, back and forth, a little harder each time until the very tip breaches the rim.

 

Stiles whimpers, "Alpha, 's too tight!"

 

"I know, pup, but you can do it for me."  Derek insists and keeps feeding his large cock inside.  He goes slow and Stiles should be grateful for the small mercy but it _hurts_.  And it hurts all the more because Stiles's legs are restricted from widening because of the clothes at his ankles. Derek keeps going, occasionally taking two handfuls of Stiles's ass and pushing the cheeks together and apart and together again around Derek's entering shaft. 

 

Stiles tries to widen his stance, tries to accommodate the pain of the stretch a little better but all he manages to do is arch his back and wiggle.  His voice breaks in a pained moan and Derek growls. "There you go, open up for me. Good omega cunt."

 

Stiles knows he's plenty wet from his drawn out orgasm, but the fullness still takes his breath away.  When Derek manages to make it all the way inside, Stiles releases a huge breath. Derek's cock felt like it was going on forever, more than Stiles could remember and he's taken him so many times. 

 

"There we go.  All in. Now we can have some real fun." Derek grasps Stiles by the hair, forcing his neck backward and making Stiles's back arch exaggeratedly.  Stiles groans, his hands gripping the mattress tightly.  Derek starts rutting and humping inside him, short, animal strokes that force high grunts from Stiles's throat.  Derek's got Stiles's pinned beneath him and he whispers absolute filth in his ear as he pounds inside him. 

 

"Gonna make sure you reek of my come."  and "You're gonna feel me for days."  and "Imagine what your classmates would think if they knew your little pre-heat pussy is so greedy for cock it can't go four days without a knot."

 

Somewhere in the middle, Derek pushes one of Stiles's legs up to bend on the bed, releasing it from the confines of the clothing at his ankles.  With one of his legs bent, Derek is able to plunge deeper still and hammer against Stiles's sensitive prostate.

 

In some unnatural fit of timing, Stiles is screaming through a second orgasm as Derek's knot widens and locks. His hole is an absolute mess of aftershocks, clenching and spasaming around Derek's knot even though it shoots painful pleasure through Stiles's body.  He's gasping for air, throat horse and scratchy. He's so thankful for his soundproof and scentproof room--his neighbors would be mortified had they heard him wailing. 

 

Derek releases his hair and mouths along Stiles's neck, sinking his teeth in but not breaking the skin.  He says, "After your first heat, I'll be able to take you without prep whenever I want. I'll be able to just bend you over, whenever I want, wherever I want."

 

Stiles shudders.  Knowing Derek, he will.  He won't care if it's over the hood of his car, out in public, or at work--if he wants Stiles and is able, he'll most certainly use him. 

 

Derek chuckles, "I won't have to waste any time at all.  I'll just stick it in and fuck your brains out.  Maybe three times a day." 

 

Stiles groans. He can't imagine it.  With his body immature and really not ready to be knotted the way it is--it takes Derek so long to get Stiles's channel warmed up and stretched on his cock.  He can't possibly imagine Derek being able to just shove in multiple times a day.  As it is, just one knotting a day, two days in a row, has Stiles limping and barely able to sit.  Derek typically takes breaks with him and aside from pre-heat flares, never knots him more than once a day. 

 

"You've lost weight." Derek grumps, off topic. His hands trying to fit around Stiles's trim waist.

 

Stiles frowns, he doesn't think he has.  Though, he has been walking more these past few weeks across the large campus and the food isn't the best so Stiles has been eating less of it. 

 

"I didn't realize, alpha."

 

Derek huffs behind him, "I love your skinny, young body.  But without the proper energy your body won't take our sessions as well.  I'll be very upset if that happens."

 

Stiles smiles a little, warmed by Derek's attempts to be caring. "I'm sorry, alpha, I'll eat more."

 

"Good."

 

After his knot softens, Derek doesn't leave Stiles's room.  He lounges on Stiles's bed spreading his scent over Stiles's pillows and bedding. He's naked of course, laying out leisurely while he plays on his phone.  Stiles naps for a little while with Derek but after he cleans up in his small on-suite bathroom (special for omega students), he tries to read at his desk.  Sitting is obviously painful so he settles and resettles multiple times, huffing against the sharp throbbing whenever he thinks he's gotten comfortable.

 

"Come here."  Derek orders from the bed.  Stiles sighs and places a marker in his book. If he can manage to grab just a couple of hours between what Derek has planned, he should be able to be okay for classes tomorrow.  "Bring the book."  Derek clarifies as Stiles is standing. 

 

Stiles doesn't ask twice, just collects the book and highlighter and shuffles over to the bed.  Derek changes to his side, propped by his hand and elbow, creating enough space for Stiles to stretch out on his belly with his book propped against the pillows. 

 

They have to re-adjust a little here and there.  Derek grumps, "I'm buying you a full size bed." Stiles doesn't think there's space for it in the tiny single--but the idea is sweet. Also, Derek is so clearly trying to be helpful.  He smiles and kisses Derek on the cheek.

 

Derek stills next to him and Stiles stiffens in response, "Sorry alpha."  He tries quickly.  Derek is looking at him sort of the way he does when he's deciding on a punishment. Stiles feels his heart rate kick up, his eyes caught in Derek's.

 

Derek leans forward and kisses him on the mouth, licking into Stiles's mouth almost...sweetly? Derek's thumb strokes Stiles's cheek. 

 

"It's fine." Derek responds.  Stiles is still so confused as to what he was apologizing for and what Derek says is fine.  But what certainly _isn't_ confusing is the way Derek smiles while he looks at his phone. 

 

Huh. Willing acts of affection. Stiles files that away for use later. 

 

 


	5. Fertility check up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to get a pre-heat check-up to ensure his fertility as a future Hale omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews and kudos! Please enjoy this next perversion! I’ve heard your requests for oneshot and I’m working on it. Probably got just a couple more chapters with these boys :)

Stiles nervously fiddles with the hem of the hospital gown. He's gnawing his lower lip raw, and he tries to stop because maybe Dr. Deaton will mark it as an imperfection, but then that starts him thinking about what would happen if he's logged with too many imperfections and he starts biting it again.  His leg is bouncing and he _knows_ , can _feel_ , Talia Hale watching it, judging.  He dares not look at her or Derek or even his father for reassurance. 

 

"He's always this jittery?" She asks, her tone sounds mildly suspicious. 

 

"When he's nervous, yes."  Derek replies tightly.

Before Stiles can curl into himself, his father pipes up from beside him.  He sounds fond when he says, "He was always a happy pup, a lot of energy."

 

It's very distressing to be in both Derek's and Alpha Hale's presence.  His father, an old comfort, can hardly eclipse the strength of the two other alpha pheromones.  Talia Hale is not just _an_ alpha, she's _the_ alpha.  And his instincts are warring with him to either kneel in front of her and bare his neck or to scamper behind Derek and hide like a 5 year old. Stiles really _really_ tries to still his body but he knows he's not managing it. The metal exam table is cold beneath his barely covered ass and his legs are just swinging with nothing to press against.  Even worse, his bladder is full because he was instructed to drink clear liquid and not use the bathroom 6 hours ahead of the exam.  

 

Thankfully the door to the exam room swings open and Dr. Deaton walks in briskly. 

 

"Sorry for the delay Alpha Hale." Deaton says plainly. Then, "John, Derek."

 

"That is fine Doctor."  Talia answers, "I have a meeting in town in 30 minutes."

 

"Shouldn't be a problem."  Deaton clears his throat and starts sliding papers into a clipboard.  Stiles watches from the corner of his eye, head still appropriately bowed, as Deaton gathers his stethoscope and drapes it around his neck.

 

"We'll start with the routine vitals and then go on to the sonogram.  I have his blood work from his pre-heat check-up last month, which revealed just a slight deficiency in iron but nothing else.” He presses the stethoscope against Stiles's back and without having to be told, Stiles breathes in deeply.  He doesn't flinch when Deaton looks in his ears and down his throat.  Deaton nods through the whole thing, even when he takes Stiles's blood preassure. 

 

"Mmm." Deaton hums when the blood pressure sleeve releases. 

 

"What?" Derek asks and then Stiles does flinch because Derek only uses that tone of voice when he's being very serious.

 

Deaton only chuckles, "Calm yourself Derek, you'll scare the boy."  He fastens the sleeve back against the wall and says, "He has low blood pressure--not terribly low but usually we only see those vitals in people who regularly exercise, which Stiles indicates he doesn't on his pre-check up form."

 

Stiles smothers a smile. If regular play sessions with Derek doesn't count as exercise, he doesn't know what does.  He glances up at Derek and he's smirking, the bastard.

 

"Good to know he is naturally so fit."  Talia remarks and Stiles knows sarcasm when he hears it.  So Talia must know of Derek's...time with Stiles. 

 

"Indeed." Deaton answers and if Stiles is not mistaken, it almost sounds like Deaton might be laughing too.  Jesus! Does everyone know what Derek gets up to in his spare time?

His dad clears his throat, which makes Stiles flush with appropriate shame.  Him and his dad haven't ever...done anything like that night on the couch again but Stiles has caught him looking every now then, scenting the air. He certainly knows where Stiles is every Saturday.

 

Deaton tells him to lay back against the medical table.  The back part is slightly raised, so that Stiles is partially sitting up.  The table is as cold as ever against his spine. He shivers and does his best not to cover himself with his arms.

"Before I go further, do you want me to administer Venui serum?  It sometimes helps the omega with the later segment of the exam and it will take a few moments to set in." Deaton stands casually near the cabinetry at the far end of the exam room.  It takes Stiles a moment to realize that Deaton isn't asking his dad, but Derek.

Stiles winces, knowing the answer.  Derek nods smugly--of course--least he miss a chance to see Stiles horny and slightly out of control. From what he's researched of Venui serum, it is meant to simulate a fraction of the effect of heat.  When administered on betas, it acts akin to an aphrodisiac.  For omegas, the effects are much stronger.

Deaton nods politely and pulls out a syringe and glass bottle.  When he approaches Stiles he has him turn slightly as if he were giving him a vaccine.  "Little pinch." He warns before inserting the standard needle.  "Should take a few minutes." He wipes Stiles's arm with an alcohol swab and toss both the syringe and cotton swab away in their respective depositories. 

 

Deaton rolls over a machine and begins adding some sort of thick gel.  The ultrasound, likely.  This is the real reason they are all here. The Hales wish to ensure, like any high-blood family, that they have not purchased mating rights to an infertile omega. Stiles is so nervous of what they will find.  He knows that his mother only had one functioning ovary, the only reason his dad was able to purchase her mating rights since she came from a more coveted blood line.  She only produced one child in the 10 years they were together and had several miscarriages. Stiles really doesn't want to know what will happen to him, if Talia voids Derek's purchase due to fertility issues.  Every mating rights contract reserves that clause and Stiles is certain the Hales wouldn't have omitted it. 

 

Deaton shucks up Stiles's gown over his stomach, exposing his soft cock and bare legs.  He was instructed not to wear underwear and Stiles uses all his willpower not to pull his legs against his body.  Talia is looking at him, inspecting him.

 

"He seems under weight."  She comments.  And god, it is absolutely clinical the way she's looking at his naked body.

 

"A bit. But that is fairly common for male omegas.  After his heat, he will fill out a little more."  Deaton answers her offhandedly. 

 

"And the moles?  Are they indicative of a health risk?"  Stiles waits with Talia for Deaton's answer--he never thought too much about his markings before. 

 

Deaton answers matter of factly, "They are simply skin imperfections, no health related risks.  We can easily remove all of them, if you'd prefer.  The skin wouldn't scar at all as the process is very gentle."  

 

There is a short silence, Stiles sneaks a peak to see that Talia has raised her eyebrow questioningly at Derek. 

 

"No removal is necessary."  Derek responds, clipped.  Very similar to the tone he used the one and only time Stiles completely blanked on Derek's instruction to meet him at his loft and went home to do homework instead.  Stiles hunches a little, not sure if Derek is mad at him, Deaton, Talia or the general process. 

 

"A little cold." Deaton warns before passed the ultrasound implement over Stiles's abdomen.  The only sound is the beeping of the machine.  Deaton examines the picture, his face so perfectly impassive Stiles wants to hit him. "Both ovaries look healthy.  Very close to full development."  Stiles wants to cry, he's so relieved. "No cysts that I can see, healthy size."  He continues his examination for a few more moments until he finally pulls the tool away from Stiles's belly. "All in order."

 

"Was his mother's condition genetic?"  Talia asks, effectively striking Stiles's glee down a few levels.

 

His dad cuts in, his firm sheriff voice ringing the air in explanation, "Claudia's mother was mal-nourished during her pregnancy with Claudia because she had been captured by a warring pack for nearly 2 months along with 12 other pack members. She was always told that was the cause of her infertility since her brothers and sisters were otherwise healthy."

Deaton flips through a medical file nodding along, "That's correct alpha Hale, it's my medical opinion that her infertility was caused due to environmental factors not genetic ones."

 

Talia hums as she digests the information then says, "I do remember my parents speaking about that terrible war up North, I hadn't realized Claudia's mother was one of the 13 prisoners."

 

Deaton nods as he wipes off Stiles's stomach with a medial towel.  He checks his watch briefly and says, "I believe we have enough time for a sexual function exam. Alpha Hale?"

 

"Yes that's fine. We're all here." She laughs a little and adds, "Besides, Derek may never agree to another visit again if we don't get it over with."

 

Stiles looks up to Derek and finds him staring back, eyes burning.  Stiles wants Derek to  pet him, to tell him he's doing good.  But he stays on the other end of the room.

 

Stiles jerks when Deaton raises the stirrups, slotting Stiles's ankles into each one.  Deaton settles himself between Stiles's spread legs and Stiles feels Derek sway closer to him. 

 

Talia sighs, "Doctor, would it encumber your exam if my son touches the omega?"

 

Deaton chuckles, "Not at all." 

 

Talia nods to Derek who moves to stand behind Stiles, running his fingers through Stiles's hair.  Stiles turns his face against Derek's palm and nuzzles his wrist.  He wants Derek to take him to the loft and cuddle him until he can't feel the cold steel of metal at his back.  "Settle."  Derek rumbles.  And Stiles does, somewhat. But he's feeling hot all over and oddly restless--he wants Derek to touch him but not here surrounded by the other alpha scents.

 

"I'll test his slick production, prostate sensitivity, and ejaculation function.  Was there anything else, Alpha Hale?"  Deaton's reaching for something under the table.  Stiles hears the snap of a pair of gloves and Talia answering no and then suddenly something is vibrating against his rim.  He jerks, thankful for Derek's hand in his hair and the straps of the stirrups. 

 

He whimpers against the tightening of Derek's fingers and the feeling of his rim being stimulated. It should not feel that intense.. and yet...

The fucking Venui serum is certainly starting to buzz his system. 

 

"He's producing a normative amount of slick, given the medicalized environment." Deaton comments--sounds completely unaffected by Stiles's wreathing body.  Deaton drags one finger over Stiles's hardening cock, he inspects his member, prodding the sensitive glands.  Stiles is absolutely mortified with his body's desire to grind against the vibrating attachment of the chair.  For heaven's sake, his father is still closely seated and within view.

Stiles's holds his breath when he sees Deaton pull out a thin sound--as small as the one Derek used on him the very first time. "Going to check for obstructions."  He explains to Alpha Hale and dips the sound carefully into Stiles's slit.

 

Stiles moans and tries to push himself toward Derek. His body remembers the sensation, he can smell Derek close to him, and even though it's all wrong, even though Talia Hale is _right there he can't stop himself_ from moaning at Deaton feeds the sound in _._

"Huh."  Deaton says, "Most male omegas don't like that sensation."  Stiles's thighs quiver as Deaton pushes the sound in as deep as it will go. "No obstructions that I can feel.  He seems to enjoy the pain of the burn, shall I keep it in the rest of the exam?" 

 

"Yes." Derek answers firmly.  Deaton simply nods and sits back against his stool. 

 

"I'll stretch him out now, so that I can evaluate his prostate."  The next thing Stiles feels is a plastic implement prodding at his hole, pushing in.  Stiles whimpers as what is surely the speculum is inserted inside. Deaton cranks the tool and Stiles groans against the widening of his hole. The stretch is so dissimilar from the way Derek's cock opens him that Stiles can't help but try and squirm away from the sensation even though his body is thrumming and aching to be filled. "Be still please."  Deaton says and inserts two gloved fingers inside. He begins by pressing against Stiles. He keeps his other hand against Stiles's abdomen.  

 

Stiles whines at Derek because the sound is still deep in his cock and the speculum has him spread wide and he can feel himself leaking and it's all so unfamiliar with Deaton and Alpha Hale and his _dad there_ that he want's Derek to make it better. 

 

"Almost." Derek whispers quietly.  And then, "You're doing so good. You look so gorgeous all needy like this." 

 

Stiles wants to nuzzle into Derek's neck but he's not leaned down far enough.

 

"God Derek, you're positively indulgent."  Talia reprimands, but it doesn't sound harsh only motherly and firm and a bit fond. 

 

Derek growls but it's not challenging. 

 

Then, _then_ , Deaton presses firmly and unexpectedly into Stiles's prostate and he can't help but shout and jerk his hips. The pleasure surges through him, forcing pre-come from his stuffed slit. He shakes all over--Deaton had pressed against him so _hard_. 

 

"Oh my. A very sensitive prostate indeed." Deaton looks barely surprised, which is by his account very surprised.

 

Derek is smirking, "I did mention it doctor."

 

Deaton chuckles, "You did.  I haven't seen one so sensitive in a few years."

 

"Is it...cause for concern?" Talia asks. 

 

"Not at all. It should make mating very pleasurable.  But doesn't indicate anything medically wrong."  Deaton sits back a bit to look at Derek. "Can he orgasm this way?"

Stiles's thighs are quaking and his mouth is falling slack with a low-grade lust.  He doesn't favor the feeling of Deaton's gloved medical prodding but he is providing Stiles with the stimulation that his body craves. 

 

"Yes."  Derek smiles, and pets Stiles again. "He can."

 

"Very well, for the final assessment."  Deaton applies firm, direct pressure to Stiles's prostate and he's humping the air and moaning uncontrollable in a manner of seconds.  he doesn't even care that he's making such lewd sounds in front of his dad and alpha Hale!  He knows he's flushed and will be painfully embarrassed when it's all over, but he can't bring himself to care in the moment.

 

"Please, alpha." He whimpers to Derek because he hasn't gotton actual permission.  

 

Derek nods, "Come whenever, puppy." 

 

Stiles comes promptly and with a shout--he feels the expected burn of his slit as it pours around the sound.  It's certainly not his most exhausting orgasm, given none of Derek's usual torment and foreplay.  But it does drain him given his stress from the exam and the results and the three alphas in the room.  He wants to curl up in Derek's lap, alone, at the loft, away from Talia Hale and Deaton and sadly also his dad. 

 

"He's loud." Talia observes casually, she's pulling on her rain jacket. 

 

"That, Alpha Hale, is this omega's temperament I'm afraid. In fact, this is the most I have seen that he hasn't spoken, which was likely due to the stress of having three alphas in a confined space. And an explicit order to behave himself."  Deaton is smiling, somewhat as he throws his gloves away.  "Any pups of his will surely be highly social and filled with energy."  He picks up his clipboard and begins jotting things down.  Stiles has barely caught his breath, still feeling the echos of the sound that Deaton must have removed shortly after Stiles came.

 

His dad chuckles off to his side, "Very right Doctor."

"Well.  That will not be terrible."  Talia replies, "Derek was reserved and inexplicably serious from birth.  Very poor manner for diplomatic relations. As you can see, all efforts failed to change his demeanor.  He's still miserably inept at socializing properly."  

 

Loopy as he is with his orgasm, Stiles doesn't realize that the rumbling in his throat is actually a displeased omega growl, directed _at_ Alpha Hale. Of course, his omega growls sounds a lot like a pup's--high and thready-- but the meaning is there none-the-less.  It's just, she has been so judgy and stress-provoking and he kinda wants her to _leave already._

 

Talia startles and looks right at him, her eyes narrowing to his. "Excuse me, little omega." She says.

 

Stiles is sufficiently ashamed and tries to cower.  She was probably teasing after all, since Derek didn't smell angry at her words.  Stiles looks up to Derek for instruction but he's smiling goofily, exchanging eyes with Deaton. 

 

"Sorry Alpha Hale."  Stiles mumbles and does NOT look her in the eye again.

 

"My god, Derek."  She says, "You _would_."

Stiles notices that his dad doesn't offer any apologies.  She was kinda rude about the whole infertility thing and his dad loved his mom and thought she was a wonderful mate despite what others in the pack might have thought. 

  
She disregards them as she gathers her purse and after a brief goodbye to Deaton, leaves the exam room. 

Stiles can feel Derek relax once she is gone.  The hard part is over then, so Stiles releases a breath in-turn.  He's still held open by the speculum and Stiles can feel the cool air drying his slick.

Deaton makes no move to leave or unstrap him. 

  
Stiles cranes his neck and notices that Deaton has pulled up a stool and is completing some forms on a clipboard.  Derek stands between Stiles's legs now.  He's fiddling with something in the chair and Stiles is a little too overheated and a little too under-touched to parse out the noises.  Soon enough, his wondering is answered when Derek pulls his hips down and something hard and plastic pushes inside through the opening stretched over the speculum.

Stiles whines.  The sensation is both stimulating and infuriating.  It doesn't fill him the way his body is craving and Derek certainly _knows_ that.

What types of discipline methods was he most responsive to as a child, John?" Deaton asks.  Stiles's flushes with embarrassment because he's being so casual about the fact that Derek is feeding a long dildo deep into his ass and Stiles is moaning for more.  


"Time-outs. A light spanking here and there. That sort of thing."  Stiles won't bring himself to look at his dad.  He's horney and whimpering around the dildo Derek is pumping in and out of him and he can't bear to watch his dad watching him. 

"Derek?" Deaton asks.

"Spanking is hardly a punishment for him anymore unless I've got a cock ring or cage on him.  He doesn't like the cane too much or being gagged."

His dad and Deaton snort at the same time. "I imagine not." Deaton says. 

Stiles whines for Derek's attention--his hole is still aching and his cock, despite his earlier orgasm is straining straight out. And Derek's paused the press of the dildo half-way in.  It's far too small but at least Derek had been pressing it in deep. 

"Greedy pussy." Derek chastises and pushes the dildo back in with some force.

"He's always been a kid that wants things right away."  His dad pipes up.  He clears his throat and sounds like he stands, shuffling toward the door. "If you all don't mind.  I think it's about time I head out."

Stiles turns his head and squints.  His dad's cheeks are flushed and he's certainly holding his coat over his arm at a very particular angle in front of his crouch. 

"Of course, John."  Deaton answers amicably.  "I'll send the tape and copies of the paperwork to you house."

"Very good Doctor."  He turns back toward Stiles and smiles, "Derek will take you back, son."

Stiles licks his lips and nods, shamelessly rolling his hips around the unfulfilling dildo inside him. When his father closes the door softly behind him, Stiles's eyes search for Derek's.  Derek watches him back cruelly, arms crossed and head tilted. 

"This is the speculum model I mentioned, Derek."  Deaton says off-handedly, still writing on the clipboard. "I'll be happy to order you one if you're still interested."

"This is the model you said would be good for pre-heat and post-heat anatomy?" Derek traces Stiles's stretched rim--not nearly as open as it would be on Derek's knot. 

"Yes, it's range is very inclusive."  Deaton sounds like he is depositing the sound into a box or bin--maybe to be cleaned. "I'll let you remove it so you get the feel for it."

Derek looks up at Stiles and holds his gaze, eyes gleaming.

Stiles expects to feel the implement contract and withdraw--but first Derek, the awful bastard, cranks it open more.  Stiles mewls and tries to close his strapped legs.  Derek only laughs, slotting his fingers inside--along with the thin dildo. 

"Does he always produce that much slick when he orgasms?" Deaton asks, his eyes still scanning the clipboard.

"More, ususally."  Derek appears satisfied with his inspection and then Stiles does feel the implement collapsing.  Derek pulls it out efficiently, letting Stiles breath for just a moment before he's plugging him up with a plug that's short but blissfully thick. "For later."  He says darkly and winks at Stiles. 

Stiles knows, with the way Derek is groping him with his eyes, Derek will be positively manic when he brings them back to the loft.  Stiles is sure to be knotted. 

"Interesting."  Deaton answers. "And how often do you knot him?" 

"2-3 times per week." Derek responds, unrepentant.

"Ah, since he's gone to college it's reduced?" Deaton looks up over his glasses at Derek.

Derek nods, he begins undoing the velcro straps after Deaton gives him silent permission. 

"I'll give you some salve to apply to his entrance if it looks particularly aggravated.  I presume you've noticed that he can't be knotted twice in one day and likely not more than two days in a row."

"Yes, except on very special occasions."  Derek is smirking.

"He _should_ be taking medication for pre-heat flares." Deaton tisks.  "But so long as you have it in-hand, it should be fine."

When Stiles's legs are free, Derek indicates that he can sit up and stretch.  He moves to the chairs and passes Stiles his sweatpants and t-shirt.  Assuming that both men have seen all his bits, Stiles begins dressing in the room--mindful of the way the plug bumps his prostate when he moves. It's shameful, but Stiles is actually looking forward to gaining some relief on Derek's large cock--he hopes Deaton will not detain them much longer.

"Given what I saw today Derek, and your extensive use of him, I would say his heat is likely to come a few months after his 22 birthday.  Regular intercourse and knotting from an alpha would expedite an omega's heat.  Usually I'd warn against it, but Stiles was to be a late bloomer anyway.  He's probably closer to his peers' timeline now."  Deaton looks back to his paperwork, flipping a page and writing more down.

"You think by next winter he'll be in heat."  Derek summarizes.  When Stiles glances over, Derek appears positively satisfied with the information. 

Deaton hums. "Whether he will conceive during his first heat is very unlikely.  But, given what I've seen today, his second heat should be very successful." 

"He's going to look so beautiful bred, don't you think?" Derek watches Stiles.  Stiles rolls his eyes.  Derek is oddly addicted to people _saying_ the things he wants to hear--never mind he can smell just as well as Talia Hale herself.  Plus, Stiles can _tell_ that Derek is bidding more time, making Stiles ache and the slick around his rim to leak around the plug. 

Deaton simply smiles pleasantly, "Pregnancy does give omegas a certain luster. If his mother's genes are strongest, his hair will lighten as hers did and his nipples will plump and become sensitive."

Derek licks his lips. "I'll just have to make sure he's always bred."

Deaton shakes his head as he appears to sign the last end of the paperwork, "I recommend an every other heat system for male omegas and pregnancy. As you are aware, pregnancy takes a harder toll on male omegas than females." Deaton looks up from the clipboard and smiles warmly at Derek. "I'll send copies of the paperwork to you and Alpha Hale."

"Thank you doctor."

"No problem. Enjoy him."  Deaton says amicably and leaves the room.

Derek, the fucker, takes the long route back to the loft. He is so bold as to stop in his shop with Stiles flushed, leaking, and smelling of lust and slick.  Three of Derek's betas, Danny, Boyd and Ericka, politely continue working--ignoring the way Stiles shifts and hitches his breath.  It strikes him that he should probably get used to Derek parading him around these betas.  In a short amount of time, Stiles will become part of Derek's pack.  Of course, they all ultimately serve Talia, but it would be unnatural for the alphas in the pack to not have a closer group of betas to balance their territorial urges.  Thankfully, Derek's is by far the smallest in comparison to Laura's, Peter's--hell even compared to Stiles's dad, who considers the whole precinct his pack (plus Melissa and Scott, of course).

By the time Derek does allow them to head upstairs, Stiles is wanton and desperate he doesn't even blink when Derek lays himself back against the headboard and nods for Stiles to ride him.  Stiles is frantic with it, bouncing himself forcefully up and down on Derek's perfectly thick cock.  He's gasping his pleasure and stroking his prostate just the way he likes it.  Derek watches him hungrily but doesn't move and at first Stiles doesn't mind in the slightest. But after a while he needs _more._

_"Alpha."_ Stiles whimpers.

"Yes puppy?" Derek's smirking, already knowing what Stiles needs.

He's hardly ashamed to ask, but begging still feels hard sometimes. "Please Alpha, I want...I need it harder."

"Of course you do. You have such a needy pussy." He mewls as Derek squeezes Stiles's ass cheeks--leaving fingerprints for sure. "Tell me how much you want me to breed you."

Stiles latches quickly onto the subject, words babbling forth, "Please alpha, I want your pups so bad. Want you to breed me full and knot me."  Stiles moans, hips still working themselves over Derek's large member.

"Of course, puppy." Derek smiles and blessedly plants his feet on the bed, thrusting up and into Stiles with his full power.

Stiles shrieks and shudders and does his best to meet each of Derek's thrusts.

Stiles comes, with Derek's permission, by his own hand.  He's shivering and far too sensitive when Derek spears him wide over his knot.  Despite the many times he's felt it, Stiles still gets overwhelmed by the stretch and fullness.  He all but collapses against Derek's chest, heaving breath in heavily.

Derek rubs his neck, "You're gonna look so pretty on video, belly round with pups, getting fucked and knotted."

Stiles shivers.  He has read that Omegas are particularly sensitive while they are pregnant and often horny despite being bred.  His health class book suggested that it has to do with a biological imperative to keep alphas around to protect the omega and the new pup when it is born.

Stiles sighs and snuggles in--the throbbing of his hole a welcome pulsing.

 

 


	6. First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our baby goes into heat...

Deucalion enters the Hale territory 6 days before Stiles goes into heat.  When the new alpha arrives, on pretense of negotiating with Talia Hale, Stiles is already showing pre-heat symptoms of irritability, excessive hunger, object scenting and touch craving.  His scent is shifting slightly--Stiles can tell because his dad asks him to stay at Derek's loft until his heat comes.

 

Lydia, never to be second fiddle to anyone, was the first omega in the area to go into heat--setting surrounding alphas on edge.  Peter, having the whole affair well in-hand, was safe from any challengers for her. Stiles is the last of the year-long season, expectantly.

 

Derek is practically feral when Stiles's scent starts shifting and Stiles does feel empathy for him, especially having to live with Stiles's sudden and completely startling outburst of tears when he can't find his left Chuck Taylor sneaker and is already late to work at the library. He can barely work on his dissertation for his PHd program because his concentration is shit. And, there is one night in particular when Derek growls at Stiles’s laptop because he insiss that whatever Stiles is doing on it is aggravating his anxiety.

 

Stiles also feels the occasional, though intense, need to nuzzle against Derek. Sometimes the drive will totally overwhelm him and he isn’t satisfied until he is able to rub is cheeks into Derek’s neck, along his chest, anywhere really. Derek likes this change. He rumbles approvingly when Stiles does it and never fails to grope his ass too.

 

Deucalion comes with a surprising lack of fanfare. He sends notice to Alpha Hale before his arrival, comes with a small band of betas, and apparently politely discusses water rights along the river that borders his and Hale territory.

 

That lasts 48 hours. 

 

Then, the Hales get reports of him dropping around different locations in a definitively creepy manner.  The diner where Lydia is prone to get lunch while working on her own dissertation. The elementary school where Derek’s father works, Deaton's office where Issac volunteers three days a week and then, of course, Derek's workshop.

 

It's there, no doubt, when he gets the first whiff of Stiles, who has planted himself on a comfy chair off to the corner to give Derek space to work while still being in arms reach if his heat does begin.

 

Stiles watches the alpha come in wearily. Derek is in the back searching for a Model -T 1929 headlight.  Only Boyd is in the front part of the shop.  He casts a warning glance at Stiles and heads the alpha off.

 

"Something I can help you with sir?"  Stiles is impressed with the beta’s casual tone.

 

"Yes. If you would, what's that creature's name please?"  He points at Stiles who is hastily packing his research books for his dissertation in his back-pack--making a gangly retreat.

 

Boyd blinks lazily at Deucalion, "I'll have to get my manager to help you with that."  And then, bless his loyal beta heart, doesn't make any attempt to move.

 

Stiles does. He abandons his bag, half trapped somehow by the foot of the chair and turns to scamper right into Derek's chest.

 

"Alpha Emery."  Derek acknowledges as he shoves Stiles to the back room. 

 

That's all Stiles hears for a few minutes, holed up among antique car parts, before Ericka comes in to get him and hurriedly yanks him to his feet.

 

"You gotta get to Peter Hale."  She urges and presses the keys to Derek’s Camaro into his hands. "Now!"

 

"What's happening?"  Stiles questions nervously as she leads him out the back door.

 

"Deucalion wants to challenge Derek for your mating rights." Ericka answers hurriedly. Her voice shakes uncharacteristically and Stiles wants to march in there, grab Derek, and flee. But, Stiles's breath about chokes him in his throat instead. Ericka's urgent hands keep him moving to Derek's car.  She says, "Get to Peter Hale, I have to call Alpha Hale so she can witness that it's a fair challenge."

 

Stiles is driving hastily toward town before he realizes he has no idea where Peter Hale _is_. Before he can take a few seconds to think about where to find the other alpha he almost runs over _the_ alpha. Actually Alpha Hale stomps in front of the car just far enough away that Stiles can slam on the breaks and not send her flying.

 

"Out." She demands simply over Stiles sputtering attempts at explaining. "Peter's waiting at your father's house."

 

"But--" Stiles interjects.  Alpha Hale gives him the narrowest commanding look and Stiles nods as she tears off in the car toward Derek's shop.

 

It's a long night. 

 

Peter Hale and his dad don't particularly like each other on the best days and Stiles's is really in no mood to play buffer like he normally would.  Besides, a Peter Hale that isn't flippant, sarcastic, and judgmental is a very, very scary Peter Hale.

 

"Does he have a good chance?" Stiles works up the courage to ask Peter.  He knows Derek is powerful, can sense that in the way he moves through crowds, the way he can stand toe to toe with Laura and Peter.

 

“We’ll see.” Peter answers cryptically.

 

It makes Stiles nervous. Peter is either unwavering in his doubt or in his confidence.

 

His dad is eyeing him nervously. There’s nothing to say. This is the unexpected-impossible-never-happen scenario. How could his dad predict that another alpha might challenge Derek for Stiles’ mating rights? And the worst of the alphas in this region besides?

 

“If Claudia could see this.” His dad mutters, his first gripped white against his beer can. He hasn’t moved from the dining room chair. The precinct is one radio away from spurring into action.

 

“Why does he even want me? There were at least 3 other omegas this season!” Stiles cries out.

 

“Word is, Deucalion’s pack only produced two omegas in the last _three_ seasons. His proportion of alphas to Betas and omegas is unprecedented.” Peter answers. His back is turned to their modest living room and he’s peering out the front window like he might be able to actually see the challenge from the house.

 

That is true, everyone knows that. Deucalion’s pack is fierce, in part, because of the sheer number of alpha wolves born into the ranks.  The elders think it is a biological response to the way their pack approaches breeding.  Fertile omegas and betas are kept in centers where alphas have to battle over the right to breed them while they’re in heat.  With so little emphasis on the connection between the alpha and omega, the omega is likely to produce an alpha child so that their offspring will have a chance of surviving in the pack.  The Deucalion pack has shared omegas in such a manner for generations. Each year, the betas and omegas become more scarce—heightening the tension and skewing the dynamics of the pack. The rumors of in-pack fighting have even reached Stiles’s oblivious ears.

 

“He wants another breeder.” Peter answers simply. But his tone is tired and not unkind. “I imagine he’s trying to stave off a revolt.” Peter’s jaw clenches, “this is a fucking clusterfuck. Even if Derek bests him, he’d have to fucking deal with the alpha rights to that pack so that the whole region isn’t destabilized with rogue wolves.”

 

Stiles shivers. His fate, his LIFE could change, _WILL_ change in a matter of hours.  His stomach rolls thinking of how Deucalion would allow him to be fucked by a different alpha every heat, bred like an animal and fucked in between by whoever is strongest in the hierarchy. He hasn’t ever seen the breeding centers but there are enough rumors spread by pack members to any young beta or omega thinking of running away or trying to make it to the big city that Stiles is really not interested in ever finding out.

 

But even if Derek wins, he will have to play alpha to the pack at least for some period of time or the whole regions will be flooded with rogue alphas. Then what will their life look like? Certainly not the calm, under the radar vibe that they were cruising toward just hours ago.

 

Stiles can feel exactly when the challenge starts.  For all that Derek hasn’t technically bonded him, he’s grown their connection about as much as Stiles’s immature body can receive so that Stiles can feel that Derek has started fighting. He breathes in sharply, Peter Hale and his father look to him, and the tension rises.

 

It’s hours before Stiles hears a car pull into their driveway.

 

Stiles can’t tell what they did beyond sit silently and pray, listening to the ticking of the clock.

 

Stiles doesn’t know the outcome of the fight at all--the rolling nausea could be reflective of Derek’s injuries or Stiles’ anxiety or both. Stiles shuts his eyes, listens to his breath, hangs on to what could be his last moments of freedom. There’s a path he knows that takes him out of Hale territory and into Stalomi’s land—he knows his father would help him get there and that the Hales might be willing to turn a blind eye.

 

 

“Deucalion is dead.” Laura says swiftly, front door just barely open. Stiles’ knees buckle and he’s gulping back air before he’s consciously aware he’s doing it. 

 

For nearly five days they keep Stiles away from the hospital. Apparently Derek is so badly wounded that they think smelling Stiles would cause him to attempt to move in protection and would aggravate the healing process. Deaton calls in some druid friends to expedite the process. Talia Hale enters Deucalion pack territory with Peter to take control. Everyone fusses over Stiles, checking his hormone levels every day.

 

“Come on little one.” Laura says, eyes smiling on the sixth day. “Derek has threatened every single staff member if he was not allowed to be released today. I think he can sense it’s not long now.”

 

Stiles collects the last of his belongings from his room. Most of his stuff was moved to Derek’s loft before Deucalion’s arrival. His foot jitters the whole way, he feels anxious and stiff, and out of it, frankly.

 

“It’s alright.” Laura whispers softly as they drive, “It’s alright.”

 

Stiles must smell scared.

 

Laura simply pulls up to the loft and lets Stiles go in on his own. She smirks wryly and explains, “my scent will make him angry.”

 

Stiles nods, she gave him instructions to strip at the door and shower. They were releasing Derek soon and she thinks he will beeline for the loft. After 6 days—Stiles skin feels tight all over and he hasn’t been able to focus on anything. His dad had to remind him to eat and he found himself, on more than one occasion reaching for his keys with a mind to get to the loft.

 

Deaton says that having such a sharp break in contact with his courting alpha has partially sent him into shock. Which, according to Deaton, has helped waylay his heat.

 

He does as Laura says and is only just sitting on Derek’s bed, damp from the shower and attempting to figure out what to wear when he hears the door to the loft slam open.

 

Stiles gasps when Derek appears at the door. His face his knotted in healing scars, clearly he had to regenerate his left eyeball. He smells wild and strong and 20 times more powerful than ever and Stiles whines high in his throat, the first flush of heat causing him to shiver.

 

Derek smiles. “Getting wet on sight. That’s a perfect slut.”

 

“Alpha.” Stiles mewls and Derek has him pinned to the bed, mouth devouring him, tongue conquering him, body caging him down.

 

Stiles can’t understand how Derek is dressed in one moment and naked in the next. He doesn’t quite track how he goes from being kissed and grinded against to presenting on his belly with his ass in the air. He certainly can’t explain how Derek shoving his hard, thick cock into him doesn’t rip him in half. All Stiles does is moan greedily and beg for his alpha to fuck him deeper, harder, more more more more.

 

There’s a moment, knotted safely on Derek’s cock that Stiles comprehends with clarity. Derek is biting marks into Stiles’s skin and Stiles is trying to figure out if this is the first or second time Derek’s knotted him.

 

“Don’t do it again.” Stiles says, because the thought occurs to him that this heat could have gone very _very_ differently. “Don’t ever.”

 

Derek rumbles, “I’ll do it many times, Stiles, if I have to. No one will ever fuck you, mate you, breed you. They _never_ will.”

 

Then Stiles says what he thinks he was trying to say to start, “Thank you, alpha.”

 

“Of course.”

 

When Derek’s knot releases, only 15 minutes later, Derek doesn’t pull out. He fucks into Stiles with firm, unrelenting strokes. Stiles gasps, so sensitive inside from the knotting and yet _wanting_. They both need it with a crazed desire. He thinks it might be because they were so close to not having it.

 

“Please, please, please” Stiles chokes. It body feels like a raw nerve of want with only Derek’s swollen knot offering any relief.

 

“I’m going to breed you, baby. Going to get you full with my pups.”

 

“Yes.” Stiles gasps. He wants Derek’s pups, wants to transform and have a real pussy like male omegas are meant to, wants to grow full and round.

 

“I can’t wait to see your little boy pussy. Can’t wait to taste it, fuck it.” Derek pants against Stiles’s ear. Stiles knows he likely won’t conceive during his first heat. Omegas rarely do, especially males. But his heat hormones flood his system and make him crave nothing but the triumph of a successful breeding. After he’s filled with his alpha’s sperm, and it takes, he knows his body will change and shift to accommodate the pups. It’s why pregnancy is more dangerous for male omegas, why Deaton doesn’t want him bred too frequently. Would Deucalion have cared? Certainly not, Stiles would have likely died giving birth in that pack.

 

By the time the sun breaks the next morning, Stiles is still a buzz with heat. Though, the blind need dwindles considerably. Derek’s alpha stamina in response to a fertile omega in heat does not disappoint. Virile and determined, Stiles wakes to the sun in his eyes and Derek positioning his leg so that he can enter him smoothly from behind.

 

Stiles whimpers, feeling the ache of being stretched after a relentless night of fucking.

 

“Shhhh pretty thing. Take it sweet for me.”

 

“Yes, alpha.” Stiles arches his back into Derek’s thrust. How can he not? His alpha literally killed another alpha for him, protected him, kept him safe. Stiles could spend his life on his knees to please his alpha and never repay him.

 

He can feel how his body has changed. It hurts, of course, Derek’s thick cock pounding deep into him. But the stretch and the pain is nothing close to the way it used to feel when Derek would fuck him this hard. Back then, it hurt every time he was spread open, knotted. But this time, it feels more like a sweet ache, a welcome throbbing.

 

Stiles feels his cock drip as Derek milks his prostate. He whines and tries to roll his hips back to meet Derek’s.

 

“That’s it. Such a perfect pussy.” Derek huffs behind him. “Knew you’d take it this good.”

 

Stiles comes on Derek’s knot as it slots in place. He’s so surprised he hadn’t thought to warn Derek or ask for permission. The feeling of being stretched and locked surges such euphoria that he comes untouched, spraying the sheets beneath him.

 

Derek laughs, delighted.

 

“I’m sorry alpha.” Stiles says groggily. He hadn’t meant to, it just felt _so_ good.

 

“You can always come on my knot, precious.” Derek nuzzles into Stiles’s neck, smelling pleased and powerful and….mated.

 

“It’s taken.” Stiles whispers.

 

“Of course. It took in the night, after the first knotting.” Derek sounds stupidly proud and arrogant. It makes Stiles giggle.

 

By evening, Stiles knows his heat has passed. His first was expected to be shorter than average so neither he nor Derek are concerned.

 

Deaton comes over the following day to check Stiles over and he finds everything in order. “Let me know if he begins to feel feverish in the next 10 days.” He says simply and congratulates Stiles before turning to Derek to discuss his plan about Deucalion’s pack. Now that Stiles’s heat has passed, the pack will expect to see him, meet him, challenge him if they wish.

 

Stiles discovers, as he cuts up some watermelon, that Derek will plan to go there in two days. Stiles will stay at Alpha Hale’s house for the time being. Derek will come back after three days to visit with Stiles and return after. Deaton agrees with the plan and warns Derek against going more than five days without knotting Stiles. Apparently, with the bond newly formed, it could cause Stiles distress.

 

When Deaton leaves, Derek bends him over the kitchen table, let’s Stiles’s sensitive nipples chafe against the wood. Stiles can still hear Deaton going down the stairs that take him to the street, but Derek clearly cares little that Deaton can hear their moans. Derek only strokes Stiles’s entrance with his thumb once, before hooking it and slotting his cockhead in. Stiles tenses, anticipating sharp pain, but the smooth stretch just feels plain _good_.

 

Stiles moans brokenly, hands trying to grope the treated table top.

 

 

“Greedy pussy.” Derek comments. “Might have to come back every two days.”

 

Stiles sobs. In this moment, with Derek’s cock fucking him just right, Stiles can’t imagine going without it for even one day. His hole sucks Derek in, needing him as deep as he can go, wanting his come to fill him up. He could care less if his father, Scott, or even the Alpha herself comes in. Stiles would want Derek to keep him bent over the table, taking his cock.

 

“The things I’m going to do to you.” Derek says, breath harsh with exertion. “You’ll be my perfect little slut.”

 

“Please, alpha.” Stiles moans, “Please, please.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading and commenting! This has been a fun fic to play around in. There is one more installment that I'm working on and then I'll be transitioning my focus to Wide Breadth (which has been a wildly neglected work of mine). Feedback always welcome!


End file.
